When Cicadas Cry, The Morning Won’t Come Anymore
by ChihiroSazumia
Summary: WALL-E is horrified when he learns that on the night of the Green Festival John was killed and ANNE dissapeared. Murders, insanty, torture, and apparently ALL the robots are involved, even EVE.
1. 鬼隠し編 Spirited Away by the Demon Chapter

_Spirited Away by the Demon Chapter_

**鬼隠し編****,**

_Blinded by fear and rage, the base ball bat seemed to make a disgusting and yet satisfying sound as it pelted the bodies of the two robots on the ground. _

_They were already dead. It didn't matter, he was uncontrollable, nothing could stop him not even himself. Finally he felt his adrenaline rush die down. _

_Panting, he ran the bat over their dented and broken bodies, as if he was checking that they were certainly dead. He made a horrified choking sound._

_Where did this go wrong? Where did everything go wrong? Why was he being the centre of this whole mess? So many questions ran through his head_

_he was afraid. His robotic eyes narrowed as he stared at them. _

_Oh GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!?!?!?!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(WALL-E'S POV)

_**June , 28, 2826**_

Daylight stung his eyes. He had a dream that night that had disturbed him deeply, he desperately wanted to talk to EVE about it... where was she?

He sat up on the pull out bed that was recently installed into his home (him and EVE had taken a real liking to sleeping like humans, more cozy) and jumped down off the mangled sheets.

_She must be waiting for me at the club, _he thought.

He began making the bed and re-laying the sheets the way that looked some-what tidy. He felt under the bed for the handle and pushed the bed back into the closet and shut the door. Looking over at the clock on the night table and yelped. 12:54.

_ACK! I'm late! SAM is going to kill me!!! _he thought.

He grabbed his black back pack that was packed with a deck of cards, markers, and some more odd things and rushed out the door.

The world had changed drastically.

Trees were sprouting left and right, a river ran through what used to be a barren waste land. Tall grass grew everywhere else. It was summer, meaning there were many flowers and cicadas.

'_Higurashi' _he thought contently to himself, a kind of beautiful cicada EVE had taught him the name of. After all, she was Japanese.

He saw a white figure at the end of the grass covered path he took every day to get to town. It was EVE. She stood there holding her lighter, flicking it on and off.

She had waited for him.

"Ev-ah!" he called

She turned her floating head towards him. She smiled and waved at him.

"HIYA!" she called back, "...you took long."

He finally got to her, "Sorry... clock...alarm broken" he panted. He hoped she hadn't been waiting for too long.

She giggled.

"Don't worry..." she said in a very sweet voice"... I would wait... forever."

She glided up beside him and sparked him on the cheek. He blushed, and they began to speed towards the club together. He had completely forgotten about the dream.

"YO!" called a familiar voice.

They slowed down to a halt and came face to face with ROSE, EVE's younger sister. ROSE had green eyes and a deeper, bossy leader-like voice.

"LATE!!" she hollered and glided up next to them. "SAM's mad."

SAM was the younger of the two probes and had yellow eyes. The problem with her is, if you make her wait, she sets up booby traps around the club as a punishment for wasting time. She is an expert trap setter and is very intelligent, she gets on everyone's nerves.

"Oh... crap." muttered EVE. She really gets ticked off by her sisters sometimes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio made it to the club.

The club was a cabin beside the beach that was made out of old wood scraps instead of harming any new trees. It was a nice little cabin with a porch swing out front, many windows, an attic, and a deck that had everyone's names carved into swing's armrests. There was a painted sign over the door that said in big red letters "ROBOTZ". Crude, and yet cute. It was a gift to the robots from the humans (whom by now had lost a lot of weight). After all, 26 years on earth was long enough to lose all that weight (with determination)and still love the robots.

WALL-E, EVE and ROSE stood outside the cabin waiting with great anticipation and caution. In the fifteen minutes it took them to get there, SAM had definitely set up hundreds of traps by now.

WALL-E rolled up to the door and was about to open it when ROSE grabbed him by the arm and shouted. Clearly understanding the warning he looked up, wedged in the door was a black board eraser.

_Clever, very clever..._he thought. He opened the door and caught the eraser before it fell on his head.

"HAH! _Pathetic_ SAM!" He cried in victory charging into the cabin.

EVE very well knew that was a decoy.

But before she could warn WALL-E he had already tripped over a child's jump rope that was tied in front of the door to trip him (he's the only one who'd fall victim of the trap because he can't fly) and he was about to do a face plant into an ink pad. But he was fast enough to roll himself out of the way before landing face down in the ink pad.

"Ahahahahahahaha!!! WALL-E... you never learn!" called a voice from in the cabin.

EVE looked up to see SAM and M-O staring down at him on the floor.

"You okay... WALL-E?" asked M-O.

"Nice job." complimented EVE. But WALL-E stayed down, "Uhh...WALL-E? WALL-E?!"

WALL-E lay motionless on the floor. _Is he dead? _thought SAM. Cautiously SAM flew up to him and unsheathed her fingers.

"WALL-E?" she asked as she poked him.

Suddenly he grabbed her by the arm and everyone jumped back and screamed.

"I... get...you...next time!!!" he growled playfully.

Everyone laughed.

"NO! SAM, BAD GIRL!" he shouted as he stood up and playfully flicked her on the forehead with his finger. She paused, then let out a wail that made EVE jump.

"WHY... YOU... SO... MEAN?!?!" she cried.

"AH! Sorry! Sorry! Kidding...KIDDING!!!" he tried to comfort her as best he could.

Suddenly, he heard EVE say something behind him. He turned around to see her with her eyes in giddy upturned U's, her face was red from blushing.

"OOOOOH!!! OMO...CHI...KAE...RI!!!!!!!!" she shrieked.

She grabbed SAM under her arm and began flying around the room uncontrollably. SAM was greatly sorry she started crying.

_Oh no!_ WALL-E thought, _she's gone into 'omochikaeri' mode. I have to save SAM!!!_

Omochikaeri is a Japanese saying for "I'm taking it home with me!". EVE found it easier to say than the English definition. When EVE sees cute things (her little sister crying in this case) she goes crazy and, well, tries to take it home with her.

WALL-E knew the only thing to get her out of her 'omochikaeri' fit. He ran after her, when she was close enough to him he lunged at her from behind and grabbed the bowl forms in which her hands collapse into and began to tickle her. She shrieked and let go of SAM, and turned around to face her attacker.

She fought back.

She pried open his compartment and began to feel around the inside. That made him fall over, bringing EVE with him on the wood floor. WALL-E pried open her compartment and began feeling around too.

SAM, ROSE and M-O stared down at the couple tickling each other to death.

"Eager? WALL-E?" ROSE teased.

They both froze and began to untangle themselves from... well... whatever that was. Their faces totally red.

"It's... it's... not... what...think!" he tried to convince her.

"Suuuuuuuure it's not" replied ROSE.

"ROSE!!!" he cried.

EVE just sort of sat there, blushing, mildly confused and drained of her energy from her fit.

"Play...cards?" M-O asked.

That was one thing they did in the club, play games. They'd spend all afternoon playing games (they're on summer vacation) and doing fun things.

"Yes, cards!" agreed EVE.

WALL-E opened his backpack and took out the pack of cards he had brought with him.

"Uh... what we play?" he asked.

"CHEAT!!!" screamed SAM. It was her favourite game because she always beat WALL-E.

"Okay!" agreed ROSE, and they all began to play.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't believe it. He lost. Somehow he knew the girls and M-O had cheated... well... not EVE.

"WALL-E lost!" declared ROSE, "... PUNISHMENT TIME!"

That was another thing about the club, if you lost a game you had to pick a scrap of paper from a hat that had a listed punishment written on it. The punishments always were very awkward and made for public humiliation.

ROSE came back with the hat full of paper scraps and pulled one out. The four Axiom bots gathered around the scrap, then a look came over their faces... PURE EVIL!!!

_Uh oh... this is gonna be bad_ he thought.

EVE began to giggle, then they all started to giggle, then it turned into a laugh of pure evil! Before he knew what was going on, EVE and SAM had him pinned to the ground and M-O had him in a head lock. ROSE turned to face him.

"Punishment: Graffiti" she said with MUCH amusement.

That meant everyone was going to take a marker and draw on him. Damn.

After the torture was over, WALL-E was a real mess. He had cat whiskers on the sides of his optics, the Superman symbol on his front, a few cartoon-like scars, and a written threat on his back that said 'PROPERTY OF EVE!!!' written in big letters (as if he needed a sign for _that_!).

"Fun." he said.

He was walking with EVE on his right and ROSE on his left towards the shaded grassy path that led to his home.

"See ya!" called ROSE.

"BYE!!!"

As soon as ROSE was out of sight EVE scooped up WALL-E and began to fly in the opposite direction.

"Ev-ah?" he asked.

"Come! Want... show you... something."

They flew for awhile until they came to a big grassy hill, on the other side was a large mountain of trash, the last one in the colony. Ever since a formula was developed to break down the chemicals holding the garbage together the trash was able to decompose on it's own into soil. Meaning there were no more places that WALL-E could find his little treasures.

"Ta-DAH!" she giggled.

"Oh..oh..OH MY GAH!" he cried. There were so many treasures he could see just from where he was standing. It was beautiful.

"Ev-ah! Treasures!" he cried, his voice was a little high pitched now from the shock.

She giggled, "Surprise!"

He grabbed her sides, tilted her back, and kissed her, letting a long spark of joy pass between them.

She smiled. "Go... have fun!" she called.

After five minutes of exploration he discovered something. A... pillow? No... a giant stuffed animal! He couldn't use his laser to dislodge it... that would burn the fabric.

_EVE would want this!_

"Ev-ah!" he called.

"Yes?!"

"Get tools... get out treasure!"

"Ok!"

Staring at the probe as she flew off, he lost his footing (er... _treading_) and fell backwards into a pile of magazines.

_Hey!!! I thought we recycled all the new and old paper already!_ he thought angrily to himself, _Stupid teenagers. _

He got a closer look at it, it had a big red stamp on it that said 'REJECTED' over the cover. He began to flip through it, there seemed to be no reason to not publish it. Then something on a page caught his eye, a picture in red ink. He read the cover title, "DISMEMBERED BODY FOUND IN TRASH MOUNTAIN". He gasped.

"D...d...dis... mem... bered" he said the word out loud.

He continued to read the article, 'horrible murder', 'body chopped up into six pieces', 'one arm still not found' came up. Horrified, he dropped the article. He sank low on his treads.

He looked at the cover again, 'May, 15, 2825'.

That was published last year.

He couldn't believe it, _last year someone was murdered... no one was told... no one knows... no one knows who did it..._

His eyes were now just two little black dots in the center of his light grey eyes... he was truly terrified. Then he heard a sound, like a 'clang'.

He turned around slowly... there was a figure staring down at him... face blocked by the sunset... and holding a large metal cleaver in it's hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The figure jumped back and dropped the cleaver, it was EVE.

"Oh! WALL-E!!!" she cried. "Are you... okay?!"

He was panting, he'd never been so scared in his life, not even when he stood up to Auto!

His voice came out squeaky, "Y...yeah... uh... clea...ver?"

"Oh! You...said...'get tools'."

_Oh yeah... that's right..._ he had been so caught up in his reading that he forgot about the stuffed cat. He shook his head.

"Home... getting dark...", he said.

EVE was on his side today and didn't ask questions on the way home. Maybe she did know something about this, but was too afraid to talk about it.

"Ev-ah?" he asked, building his confidence.

"Yes?"

He attempted the next sentence to be clear and short, so she understood it.

"Was... there... a... murder?" he asked as boldly as he could.

EVE suddenly stopped moving and began to hover in one place.

"_**NO.**_" her voice boomed, it had gone from cute and sweet to... something that made his whole body shiver. As if he had accused her. Her eyes were in angry slits, and her hands were in their 'fin' position.

"oh..." he attempted to be as bold as he was before, trying not to show how much this whole thing was terrifying him, "... ok."

EVE's face snapped back to it's original cute form. She giggled and began to float back to the home beside him. They did not speak the rest of the night.

Even as he lay in bed, he could not forget the words ' dismembered body', and got no sleep that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh! YAY! Festival!"

It was the night of the Festival of Green. Two days after the strangeness he recived from was held every year in honour of the robots who saved the earth and brought them home. There was singing dancing and one of the robots would host the festival by ripping open an old mattress of cotton and giving everyone piece to let float down the river (it was bio-degradable)as a way of spiritually getting rid of our worries. It was M-O's turn this year. Everyone watched in the crowd as he took a large sickle, and delicately tore a hole in the mattress, letting the cotton spill out. Everyone cheered.

After M-O was done They all met up at the river bank.

"Good job... M-O!" exclaimed WALL-E.

The group that had come to congratulate him WALL-E, EVE, ROSE, SAM, John, Mary, Captain Mc. Crea and a NAN-E bot named ANNE. Everyone chatted for awhile, then they took their cotton pieces and let them slip away into the river current. ROSE and SAM were fighting over who's cotton they thought would get the farthest down the river without getting caught on a piece of drift wood, WALL-E and EVE let their cotton pieces drift and held each other's hands as they watched the puffy balls float gracefully down the river, John, Mary and Mc. Crea were chatting as John snapped a couple of pictures and M-O was watching from further upstream.

After everyone had gone home, WALL-E remained at the river and was watching the full moon. ROSE was sitting next to him. He thought maybe she had some answers to the dismembered body thing.

"ROSE..." he began.

She turned to face him, her lime green eyes cheerfully smiling back at him.

"... was there... um... a murder?"

ROSE's face snapped into angry position and her eyes narrowed at him.

"**_None._**"

Her sudden rejection took him by surprise and he jumped back, but he fell over.

She hovered away.

Same answer as EVE.

"Y' know it may happen again this year."

WALL-E turned around to see ANNE staring at him.

"Th' curse, of Oyashiro."

He was completely puzzled. "Huh?"

"Don't y' know?" she giggled "Every year now for about four years, someone dies on th' night 'o' th' festival, another goes missing."

He froze, the words '_DISMEMBERED BODY'_ ran through his head again.

"Wonder who it will be this year..."

ANNE left, WALL-E was left there, _This has happened every year... for four years... no one knows... so how does she? What's an Oyashiro? THIS IS INSAINE!!!_

He walked home by himself. EVE was waiting in bed for him.

"...WALL-E!"

He didn't answer, he remembered EVE's reaction to the question yesterday_... better not get her mad now_ he thought, he simply climbed into bed and closed his eyes, waiting for the darkness of sleep to consume him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, at the club, mid way through a game, WALL-E went out on the porch for a breather.

"WALL-E!"

He looked up to see Captain Mc. Crea staring back at him.

"Come! I need to talk to you!" he called.

WALL-E rolled himself off the porch and onto the sandy beach and up to Mc. Crea. "Follow me." he commanded. Finally, they approached a hover-car. "Get in," he commanded, "we need to talk." After getting himself into the back seat of the hover-car, Mc. Crea sat in the front and began to speak to him in a very serious tone.

"WALL-E, you were with John last night, right?"

He nodded.

"After the festival, where did you last see him?"

"... At bridge... with ANNE." he replied. _Why's he asking such strange questions?_

"*_sigh*_... WALL-E, John... died last night."

His hard-drive nearly stopped.

"W...w... WAHT?!"

"I'm so sorry, we haven't released it to the public yet, not even to Mary. It's the way he died though, that unsettles me the most..."

WALL-E was utterly shocked, John was the first human he met, they were really close.

"... he scratched out his throat with his own finger nails."

Yet again, WALL-E let out another "WAHT?!"

"We haven't told anyone yet... but this has happened five years in a row now."

WALL-E jumped, _The curse of Oyashiro _he thought.

"Every year since 2021 on the night of the festival, one person dies, another goes missing... and well... ANNE's gone missing."

_This can't be happening!_

"From what I heard, it has something to do with the curse of Oyashiro. Though, I think its someone in the colony who's been killing off all these people. Some idiot paper boy tried to publicly reveal this in the magazines, luckily we rejected the article before it was sent out."

_"DISMEMBERED BODY" _the words rang through his head again.

"D... dis... mem...bered... body" he said weakly.

"Oh! You know about last year's fatality, I knew you'd come across the rejects sooner or later, I warned the officials!"

He nodded weakly, the murders, the curse, it was all true!

"Oh, before you go, don't tell EVE or ROSE what I told you."

"Why?" He remembered the way she reacted to his question.

"Lets just say, its better for our safety if they don't know. And theirs."

At that WALL-E left the hover-car and began rolling up to the cabin to conitunue his game. Though he couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't tell EVE...

Sadly, he was about to find out...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had left, but it was WALL-E's turn to clean up... meaning EVE would be there too.

He came across something... a piece of paper? A note! It said in sloppy letters 'I'M SORRY SAM- BURN-E'

_Who's BURN-E? _he wondered.

Now he was desperate for answers.

"Ev-ah? BURN-E?"

EVE froze, like she did the last time, "He... got sent to Axiom duty." That seemed to be her attempt at calm.

"Oh..." he could tell very well she was lying. Why was everyone lying to him? What did he do? Was is because he wasn't 'Axiom material'? That was it he guessed.

On the walk back home, he finally concluded that he _needed _answers, so he was going to ask EVE again about it... no more lies.

"Ev-ah...", he began.

She turned her head and looked at him with big beautiful blue eyes. "Yea?"

"Why... you... lie... to... me?" he asked as boldly as he could.

She was stunned.

"Eh? I... don't... lie!"

He was growing impatient.

"Lying!" he retorted. Losing his temper, he grabbed her by the arms and screamed, "WHAT-ARE-YOU-HIDING?!?!"

EVE was silent. He regret yelling at her. His optics drooped and he let go of her arms. He was about to appologize when...

"_**Then...**_" she said at last, "_**what about you?...WALL-E?**_" her voice was tinted with something... then she looked up at him.

Her eyes were wide and... horrifying! They were suddenly a slightly darker blue and had a long black slit down the middle of them, like a cat... no... a demon!

"_**Are you hiding things... are you?**_" she asked, holding her wide, evil, stare.

"N-no!" he prompted. Anything he hid, it was because it was going to keep her safe... right?

"_**Liar!**_" she spat.

She moved closer to him... her demonic eyes getting closer all the time... it sent tremors throughout his whole body.

"_**You were talking... with Mc. Crea... about what? What did you talk about?**_"

He promised he'd keep that a secret! But... how did she know? He didn't see her near the hover-car.

"N..." he started to become desperate, "NOTHING...ABOUT...YOU!!!" he shouted... hoping it was more convincing than it sounded.

She paused... he waited in utter silence, if could have sweated he'd be drenched.

"So..." she began at last, "it... nothing to do with us?" she said in her original cute voice.

He nodded, full of relief. Then she lunged forward at him. Her eyes as demonic as ever in furious slits.

"**_YOU'RE LYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

The nearby window panes on houses shattered, and birds took off into the sky at the terrible disturbance, he wish he could have too.

His entire body was trembling as she hovered towards him.

"_**Just like you have secrets... EVE and everyone else do to.**_" her voice was softer now, more seductive... that didn't calm him one bit.

_Th...that's not EVE... who is that... who looks like my EVE?!_

And just like that, her eyes became full, light blue, normal, up-turned U's.

"WALL-E, home! It... getting dark!" she called cheerfully. She sped away towards their truck.

He sank low on his treads and made a 'bloop' that meant something like _What the hell was that?!?! _EVE's eyes were... scary... and she yelled at him (worse than usual)... threatened him! Why was she acting like this? Why did she hate him so suddenly? What the hell is wrong in this colony? _People murdered and no one knows why, Axiom robots are acting like demons, humans killing themselves, curses, dismembered bodies, EVE acting psycho, his best human friend dead and not even his wife knows why! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS TOWN!?!?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He finally got home, EVE wasn't there. There was a note on the side table, it read 'WALL-E, I'm going over to ROSE's home, she needs help with her TV. Be back later! Love EVE.' _Good_ he thought. He'd never thought he'd be so happy to be alone. Suddenly the phone rang. He rushed for it.

"H...hello?" he said.

"Ah! WALL-E! Good it's you, there's something I should tell you about EVE... she not there... is she?"

"No..."he replied

"Good, because this may scare you a little."

"Okay... go ahead." by now he thought nothing could scare him.

"Well... I was hoping I'd never tell you this... when EVE was created... she was sent on the Axiom to work as an attendant. But then things happened around 2105..."

His eyes were wide with anticipation, "W... what happened?"

"EVE started to act funny... then one day she took a baseball bat from the virtual games and went around the Axiom, and broke every single window."

"EV-AH?!?!" he exclaimed.

He stared in horror... EVE... _HIS_ EVE... would do something like that!??!

_A dream... this has to be a dream... a nightmare! EVE would never EVER do something like that!_

"But it wasn't just her, one probe was shut down forever for what she did! ROSE and SAM were acting funny too, so we shut them down and only woke them up when they had to complete their directives. By then no one knew of her past, I looked it up one day by accident. Ever since then she's been completely normal."

_Wh... what the hell?! This is gone too far... why did I never hear this?!_ He thought angrily to himself.

"WALL-E? You still there?"

He jerked back into reality, "y...y...yea."

"Good... the good thing about this is that the probes' memories were deleted from the incident, hopefully removing whatever it was that disturbed her so much, she doesn't remember a thing."

A knock on the door made him jump.

"WALL-E what's that?" Mc. Crea had probably heard the loud noise he made.

"I... call back... someone here."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye"

He hung up and rushed to the door. He opened it, and there was EVE and ROSE. He nearly had a heart attack.

"WALL-E!" ROSE said playfully, "Heard you not feel good."

"So, we bring you medcidine!" EVE continued.

The way robots took 'medicine' (or 'medcidine" as EVE says) was through a tube filled with liquid medicine into the power chords connected to his mother board. It was the safest way.

"Oh, thank you!" he replied. He stared at EVE, her beautiful face, her slender body, her beautiful voice, there's no way she could have done all that horrible stuff!

"Oh, by the way..."began ROSE.

"_**How are you feeling?**_" her voice had drastically changed the way EVE's had earlier that day. The two probes looked back at him with demonic eyes, blue and green stares of pure suspicion and demonic evil burning into him.

"I... uh... um... Okay" he managed at last.

"_**Oh really? You don't look 'okay'.**_" said EVE in the soft demonic way she did earlier that day, tilting her floating head to one side.

"_**You should have some 'Adviz'**_ (what robots take when they don't feel too good). "_**here... take this... guess who prepared it for you**_." ROSE said in the same demonic way.

They shoved the package at him and both turned away towards ROSE's home. WALL-E stood there fear stricken, shutting the door.

"_**Oh, one more thing...**_" ROSE had wedged her hand in the door, her left eye only visible through the crack of the door. "_**... EVE's sleeping over... make sure you're not absent tomorrow.**_" she pulled her hand out of the way and let the door close. WALL-E's eyes were nothing more than two little dots again. He looked at the package and opened it. There was a note, ' Hope you feel better, use every drop, guess who made it!"

He sighed, maybe they were just trying to help, maybe this whole thing was his imagination, maybe he did need some Adviz.

He unwrapped the package to find five vials with the letters A to E written on them. He wrapped his hand around the last vial with the letter 'E' on it. EVE probably made this one, he could just guess. He was about to insert the tube into his wires, when he tripped and the vial went flying, it smashed onto the floor. Running to get a wet rag to mop up the blue mess when something pricked his finger. He leaned forward and picked up the almost invisible object out of the blue medicine puddle and examined it.

It was a needle.

A sewing needle.

Inside the medicine.

Then he lost it.

Terrified and confused, he screamed as loud as he could, took the remaining vials and threw them against the wall, glass and medicine flying everywhere. They had tried to kill him. They made it very clear. He knew now, the robot he loved was gone and trying to destroy him, his best friends are lying and keeping secrets, and he was in serious danger.

He knew he was going into a battle he'd have to fight alone.

So he got out a black marker and piece of paper and began to write:

_My name is WALL-E, if you are reading this, I am dead. I don't know why but someone is trying to kill me, it all has to do with Oyashiro's curse..."_

Now he needed a place to hide it. Where was a place the cops would look if the unthinkable happened? Then it hit him. HELLO, DOLLY!!! It was perfect! He took the note, folded it and taped it to the back of the video.

Tomorrow, he'd begin his battle alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got up early.

He went out to the out back behind the club and took a base-ball bat from the closet and practiced swinging. He did that all morning long.

"WALL-E?"

He turned around, there was M-O and SAM.

"Watcha' doin?" SAM asked.

He kept his guard, he remembered the captain's words "ROSE and SAM were acting funny too...", he kept calm and made his voice steady, but he didn't smile.

"Base-ball... practice!" he replied and held up the bat.

SAM stared at it for a moment with a hint of... something in her eyes. Sadness_?_ She turned and flew away. He stared after her.

"WALL-E..." began M-O, "... don't... lose... that bat."

He wasn't sure, but to him, that sounded like a warning.

"Okay... will."

Later that evening he continued to whip the bat across the air, when he heard a noise.

He whipped around to see ROSE and EVE looking at him oddly, not demonically, as if to say "WTF are you doing?"

"Yo, you okay?" ROSE asked.

He cringed, how could she even ask that?! After what she had tried to do to him!

"I..." he began, he needed an aliby, "...I... I think... I want... join baseball team! Practicing!"

"Oh, " EVE replied. She and ROSE exchanged a worried look. "... have fun!"

He took a long pause, then said something that seemed to make the two probes cringe.

"Leave. Me. Alone." he growled, "I... not come... to club anymore."

He turned away to continue his swinging, he didn't even notice the horrified looks on the probes' faces.

After awhile, the two of them left, once out of sight, WALL-E whipped the bat at the ground, like he was trying to beat the ground into power. He took another swing to the ground, and again, and again, and again.

"DAMN IT!!!" he screamed.

He continued to whip the ground with the bat.

"DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT!!!"

After awhile, he began to make his way home. Then he heard a noise behind him. He swung around to see EVE staring at him.

"What?!" he shouted.

She cringed and hid behind her backpack.

"W... w..."

"WHAT?!?!"

"... we live together! I... g-go... this way!"

He narowed his eyes, not like he was gonna be home while she was there, he might not survive the next attempt at his life! He move to the side and pointed towards his home.

"Go..." he commanded. He didn't want her behind him, incase she had a cleaver in her backpack.

EVE looked a little unsure, but he wasn't letting his guard down for a second.

"GO!!!"

"WALL-E... put down bat... you scaring me..." she pleaded.

"No."

She cringed and then floated slowly towrds the home, he followed not to far behind her making sure she wasn't going to try anything funny. She stopped dead and it made him jump.

"I. SAID. GO." he growled.

She seemed to be shivering.

"...why?" she began. "... why... you... like this?"

He tensened up his robotic mucles.

"KEEP. MOVING." he growled.

"... why?"

"KEEP. MOVING."

"... why?"

"I. SAID. KEEP. MOVING."

"... why?"

"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHY YOU BEING LIKE BURN-E!?!?!" she screamed through her tears.

He froze, what did that mean?

"THAT'S NOT YOUR BAT!!! IT'S BURN-E'S!!!" she shouted.

Stunned, he looked on the handle of the bat, there was the name 'BURN-E' carved into the handle with big letters. EVE began to sob and shiver.

"... BURN-E... start coming to club... alone... _just like you_!" she sobbed, "... and then... he stop coming... to club... _just like you_!"

WALL-E stared at the quvering probe infrot of him. He was starting to get a little scared.

"... and then... he join base ball team... _just like you_... and then... he starts... carrying bat... everywhere... _just like you_!!!"

"Ev-ah..." he began.

"... and... and... then... one day... he-"

"Ev-ah... what happen? To BURN-E?"

She began her horrifying transformation yet again. She turned around to reveal her demonic eyes.

"_**I told you... BURN-E... was sent away to the Axiom...**_"

_more like 'disappeared' _he thought.

She lunged forward to him, her face barely touching his, eyes burning into him.

"_**You won't go to the Axiom... will you? Will you? Because there is no way I'm going to let you transfer.**_"

Terrified, he shook his head. He wasn't going to run away. He wasn't going to end up like BURN-E... no way in hell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door.

He got up to answer it when a white hand shoved it's way through the opening crack. Stunned he stopped the door.

"WALL-E! Do feel better?"

It was EVE... for once in his long existence... he _didn't_ want to see her.

"...good." he said at last.

"Let me come in... we watch 'Hello, Dolly!' okay?"

"Uh... no... I-I going to bed... tired."

She paused, he wasn't going to open the door.

"_**WALL-E, who was that... on the phone? The other night?**_" her tone changed again.

His eyes darted towards hers, they were hidden in the shadows.

"Uh... John! Talking about... pictures!" that seemed like a reasonable anwser, no one but him knew John was dead.

"**_You're mean, what have I done to make you lie to me?_**"

He froze, her eyes were in the awful dark position that sent tremors throughout his body.

"_**That was not John... that was Mc. Crea!" **_she boomed, "_**John... was killed... by Oyashiro.**_"

This was too much. How did she know all this?

"How..." he asked "...how do... you know... all this?"

She began to giggle... then laugh hysterically.

"_**I KNOW, BECAUSE I WAS RIGHT BEHIND YOU THE WHOLE TIME!!!!!!**_"

His eyes were nothing more that small black specks. On the phone, his back was up against the wall, a wall of 2 layers of thick steel. She couldn't have heard their conversation, could she?

Her hand was reaching for the lever to open the door.

"_**Let me in... WALL-E...**_"

_Please..._

"_**...I said let me in!**_"

_... just go..._

"_**... WALL-E!**_"

"_**GO AWAY!!!!!!**_"

He grabbed the lever and jammed it to the floor crushing EVE's hands in the door.

"Ow! WALL-E! It hurts! STOP!" her voice was normal again. But he couldn't stop, if he let go... she'd go 'demon' and kill him.

"_**GO AWAY!!!!!!**_"

Her screams echoed in his home, she was in real pain! But he was over the deep end, he couldn't be stopped!

"I'm sorry!"

"_**GO AWAY!!!!!!**_"

Finally she got her hands unstuck and fell to the ground on the other side of the door. She floated up and sadly rested her floating head on the door. WALL-E was doing the same on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry." she whispered through the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." she continued to whisper through her sobs.

"_**GO AWAY!!!!!!**_" he shouted.

She flew away.

"I'm sorry." she called behind her.

Part of him was too. He sank low to the floor and began to sob quietly to himself.

_Insane... this is insane... I just hurt EVE! Why... why is she trying to kill me?_

The phone rang. He wiped his eyes and picked it up, but he looked behind himself first.

"H... hello?"

"WALL-E!"

It was Mc. Crea.

"My man! How ya doin'?"

He couldn't bring himself to talk to him about what just happened.

"...good."

"WALL-E, have the two girls been acting odd lately?"

He couldn't stop, before he knew it he had spilled the entire story of what happened over the past three days.

"I see..." Mc. Crea finally said at last, "...do you still have the needle?"

He gasped and began searching the floor for it.

_That's odd... where did it go? Where did the medicine go too? I don't remeber cleaning up the other vials... and EVE hasn't been home since her sleepover with ROSE!_

He picked up the phone again.

"Did you find it?"

"No."

He heard a low rumble and a crack. It was raining.

"WALL-E... I'm sorry... I should have taken more precaution with..."

He opened the door a crack to take a look at the rain, when he saw her. EVE was standing under the street lamp at the corner of the street. Her eyes in sad U's. He could hear her voice drift over the wind and rain to his heart.

_What are you saying...?_

"WALL-E, you still there?"

"I'm sorry." he said.

"...what?"

He realized she was apologizing over and over, tears running down her face, rain and tears pooling in the dome under her head and spilling out in tiny streams of water.

"I'm sorry." he repeated.

"... WALL-E are you ok?" Mc. Crea asked.

"I'm sorry."

"WALL-E?!? What are you apologizing for?!?"

He snapped back to reality, "C-captain? BURN-E? What... happen to... BURN-E?"

"Ah, I knew sometime you were going to ask that sometime, BURN-E was a welder bot on the Axiom, he was built at the same time as SAM and was programmed with her, they were like brother and sister!"

_Oh! That makes sense why she was so sad when she saw his bat._

"They lived together, but because they were younger models, they were sent to live with a human family around 2819. But something was wrong."

He tensed himself, cautiously looking behind him every 2 minutes.

"Reports of abuse were coming from near by homes saying that it sounded that the couple taking care of them were abusing them, then on the night of the 'Green festival' the woman who was taking care of them 'Dianne' was murdered. She was the third person to become the victim of Oyashiro's curse in 2823."

"SAM... was... abused?" he gasped.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

He was stunned. He never got to know the probes that well, until earlier that summer.

_Poor girl... NO! She's a demon-bot too! I can't be ensnared into their traps!_

"After that, for some reason, BURN-E disappeared too, confirming Oyashiro's curse for yet another year. After he disapeared, Brent was taken away from SAM, as a prime suspect for the two... strange happenings. She now lives with M-O, she seems happier than before."

He paused then looked towards the door again, there were long streaks of oil where EVE had her fingers smashed into.

"C-Captain... what... can you... tell me..." he whipped behind him to see if anyone was there, "... about EVE?"

Mc. Crea paused. Then he began to speak in a sad tone.

"I can tell you a few things, but don't go telling other people about this, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Okay, here goes. Remeber the little story I told you? Where EVE smashed all the windows in the axiom?"

He shivered.

"Uh huh..."

"Well, there were a few victims that day too, three men were beaten by EVE with her baseball bat, one even lost an eye."

He gasped.

"That's not all, you know, when I said to you earlier that Oyashiro's Curse was probably a cover-up for someone in the colony commiting these horrible acts?" he took a long pause, "I'm starting to believe maybe the curse is real."

WALL-E's eyes widened.

"When we sent a counsellor to try to find out what mentally possessed her to do such horrible things, she'd say that Oyashiro would stand over her at night, watching her every move, she said that he was real. And really mad."

He hung up. The room seemed to echo in his dispair. It was true, EVE wasn't what she apeared to be. His eyes rested on BURN-E's bat beside his bed and shivered.

_So, BURN-E did become a victim of the curse... or a conspiracy... maybe, he got too close to the demon side of his 'sister', or EVE and ROSE..._

He opened the door again, EVE was still out there, watching him, apologizing, and still sobbing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day he continued to swing his bat outside the club on the front lawn.

EVE glided silently and saddly past him. He noticed the bandages wrapped around her fingers.

"Yo! WALL-E!"

He didn't even turn around to greet ROSE. This annoyed her.

"Put down... that annoying." she commanded.

He stopped swinging and turned around to face ROSE.

"Shut up." he growled.

He turned back to continue his swinging.

"What. Your. Problem." ROSE snorted.

He stopped once again. But this time, he had more to say.

"You... all... lie... to... me!" he hissed.

ROSE was stunned.

"W-we... didn't-"

"**_YES YOU DID!!!_**"

ROSE was taken aback by his ferocity.

"You said... nothing happen... at dump... _**BUT SOMEONE WAS CHOPPED UP INTO LITTLE BITS THERE?!?!?!?!**_"

ROSE's eyes were beginning to for sad green U's.

"WALL-E... friends... don't lie!"

"_**LIAR!!!! YOU AREN'T MY FRIENDS!!!**_"

ROSE began sobbing. He didn't care, she was obviously faking it, then once his guard was down, she'd kill him. He rolled away towards the path that led to his house, when ROSE's voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

"**_I know..._** " she growled, "**_... It was Mc. Crea who told you all this... that bastard..._**"

He turned around but kept a firm grip on the bat.

"**_... you're time is up old man... YOU'RE DEAD!!!_**"

She shot off like a rocket into the sky leaving WALL-E alone and paranoid.

He turned towards the pathway to his home at around sunset and started rolling quicker than usual... then he heard a noise. Not wanting to take any chances, he hid behind a tree. Peeking out, he could clearly see EVE... carrying a cleaver, eyes in demon form, coming towards him. He shuddered.

_Crap! What's she doing with a hachet?_

He glanced over at the path again, but she was gone.

"**_Found you, WALL-E!_**"

He whipped around to see EVE hovering behind him. His eyes widened.

"GAH! Ev-ah!"

Her eyes scanned him, there ice blue burning into him like a blue sun. She remained silent.

"H-h-hachet?" he stuttered. He watched as her bandaged fingers tightened around the handle of the large cleaver. She said nothing.

"What... it for? WHAT. IT. FOR?!?!?!?!" he shouted.

She began laughing hysterically, her head bobbing slightly making her look less and less sane. Finally her insane laughter ceased and she narrowed her cat-like eyes at him.

"**_Tell me, is there something bugging you?_**"

His eyes narrowed but he didn't move.

"**_Have you ever had someone appologize to you? Over and over... nonstop?_**"

His mind darted back to the previous night when he jammed her hands in the door and she stood outside in the rain appologizing over and over.

"**_You know... when BURN-E was still here I knew something was bugging him... but I never got to ask what it was that made him so afraid, I really regret that._**"

She let out a long chilling sigh.

"**_But, I worry about you when you act his way..._**" she hovered up to him.

"**_... all you need is to trust me..._**" she leaned forward.

"**_... because I'll save you..._**" her face was barely touching his, but his eyes were fixated on the cleaver in her bandaged hand.

Panicking, he shoved her against a tree and sped away towrds his truck. He could hear the insaine laughter of EVE ehco throughout the forest. But he didn't stop, afraid she had bounced back and was now hot on his trail.

Suddenly a man in a gray jump suit appeared before him, he was relieved to see someone that could help him. But he was wrong. The man lunged at him and cracked him over the head with a shovel.

Everything went black.

He awoke in the club, on a sleeping bag.

"So... feel better?"

He looked around, EVE was at his right side, ROSE was at the end of the sleeping bag.

"Wah... what... you... do... with... me?" he stuttered.

They remained silent. It was EVE who broke the tense silence with her insane laughter, then ROSE joined in.

"... what?!" he continued.

It was ROSE who spoke, "_**... you seem okay but, you didn't answer the question... who made the medicine...**_"

He tensed up his robotic muscles preparing for her answer.

"_**... so you must pay... the punishment.**_" her smile was as evil as hell.

She opened her bio-status chamber and took out a long syringe.

"_**Hope you feel... better... WALL-E**_" smirked EVE.

"No..."he choked.

EVE got behind him and grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back.

"... no..."

They both began to giggle.

"... no..."

She took off the cap off the needle and came towards him.

"... _**NO!!!**_"

He pulled his arm free and grabbed the bat that lay beside the sleeping bag and began to swing it around, and smashed ROSE in the face and cracking her screen, EVE in shock, loosened her grip on him and he sprang forward and began to beat ROSE until she stopped moving.

"_**W... WALL-E!!!**_"

He turned around, his eyes flaming with intensity in narrowed eyes full of pain and paranoia and anger charged at EVE and smashed the side of her head in. EVE, lying on the ground her demonic eyes wide in fear through the cracks in her face. He stood over her and let the bat smash into her white metal until it was mangled and covered in oil.

He turned around to finnish off ROSE. When he turned back towrds EVE. She was sitting up trying to grab him by the neck, but he was too fast and cracked the bat over her head that knocked her over onto the floor once again.

He swung the bat over his head, breaking the light over head him and put one last final dent in their broken bodies.

Panting, he ran the bat over their dead bodies then let it fall to his side.

"AAAAAAAUUUGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed in dismay. "EV-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

He stared at the body of his best friend, then at his beloved mate. He had killed them.

Shaking, he suddenly did something he never thought he would in a million years, through his tears, he began to laugh.

Even though he was heart broken, he was a murderer, his best friend is dead, and so was his girlfriend, and all he could do was laugh.

He turned to leave the room, but left one last glance at EVE.

"I... really... loved you..." he whispered. Letting out a long painful sigh he sobbed, "... what? What... all this... for? Why... this... happen?"

He felt his neck, it was itchy... _really_ itchy. He began to scratch. He felt a presence looming over him. He heard a shuffling behind him, he turned around. No one was there. He continued to scratch.

"... who's... there..."

Silence.

"... are you..."

His eyes narrowed to tiny black dots.

"... Oya... shi...ro?"

His fingers still scratching his neck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He unsteadily ran for his home, opening the door and grabbed the 'Hello, Dolly!' video and swiped the note off it.

..._ I have just been attacked by my two beloved friends, they were trying to kill me. Here is a sample of the drug they tried to put into my system. Oyashiro is coming to get me... by now, I am most likely dead. On my death, I just ask one thing, find out the truth about my death, find out the truth about Oyashiro- WALL-E_

He felt the presence around him again.

Quickly (and some-what sloppily) he taped the syringe on the back of the tape as well.

He ran outside, trying to escape the looming black figure, still scratching his neck, _GOD_ it itched.

There was a telephone booth.

He grabbed the phone and dialled the number to Mc. Crea's home.

_5... 2... oh god it itches... 9...9... ow it's starting to hurt... 8_

He waited and listened to the dial tone. Scratching his neck, he looked down at his fingers, they were covered in oil.

"*yawns*... H...hello?"

"C... captain!" his voice was cracked and shaky.

"WALL-E? WALL-E, do you have any idea what time it is?" he yawned sleepily.

"Capt..."

"Hey... WALL-E... what's wrong?"

"O..."

"WALL-E are you ok?!"

"...ya..."

"Where are you?"

"...shi..."

"I'm coming to get you, stay there!"

"...ro..."

He fell limply to the ground... pressed his hand on the glass and let it slide down in a stream of oil.

The phone dangled from the chord and Mc. Crea's voice echoed in the closet sized phone booth.

"WALL-E? are you there? WALL-E... _WALLE?!_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mc. Crea's POV)

_**August, 2, 2826**_

"What a mess..." he sighed. He looked out the window, the rain dripping in the windows of his office.

He looked over the accident.

_At approximately, 7:08pm June, 30, 2826, the beaten bodies of EVE PROBE:1 (EVE) and EVE PROBE:2 (ROSE) were found at the small _

_cabin known to the public as the 'ROBOTZ CLUB', it looked alot like manslaughter, but from the angle the dents were implanted it _

_can be assumed that it may have been self defence. An hour later, the body of the WASTE ALLOCATION LOAD LIFTER EARTH-CLASS_

_(WALL-E) was found in the telephone booth with his neck wires scratched out with his own fingers. It can be assumed that he was_

_put under some sort of drug, but when he was in diagnosis, nothing turned up. We searched the victims' home and found a note _

_attached to the back of a video tape. The note was torn in three pieces so it seems that there is a part of the note someone didn't want to_

_be read. From what we can piece together, the note read:_

_"My name is WALL-E, if you are reading this, I am dead. I don't know why but someone is trying to kill me, (*note cuts off*)_

_I have just been attacked by my two beloved friends, they were trying to kill me. (*notes cuts off*)_

_Oyashiro is coming to get me... by now, I am most likely dead. On my death, I just ask one thing, find out the truth about my death,_

_find out the truth about Oyashiro- WALL-E"_

_From the amount of tape, it seems that there might have been something else taped to the back of the video. We confronted the close_

_friends of the victims [Mary Goodwin, EVE PROBE:4 (SAM),and the Microbe-Obliterator (M-O)], and questioned them. Nothing came _

_up that would be any use in solving the case. The investigation is not going to be released to the public._

He sighed, and looked out the door to his office, in the waiting room M-O had his scrubber brush removed and was embracing SAM with his short arms what had four fingers that were attached to his hand unlike SAM. SAM was sobbing and crying.

"WALL-E... ROSE... EVE... _WHY?!?_"

M-O saddly patted her head and Mary sat there with tears brimming in her eyes.

Mc. Crea turned away and went back to his desk, his eyes stinging. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I should have helped more..."he thought aloud.

_I just hope... you three are at peace now, with the world and each other."_

_**END**_

**(A/N: Hiya! Thanks for reading the 'Spirited Away by the Demon Chapter'! I know, I know, WALL-E was TOTALLY out of character in some parts, but it'll all make sense soon enough. Oh yeah! Keep a look out for 'The Reliance Chapter', It's from EVE and ROSE's POV on what just happened. Also, even though it says _END_ right up there, it's just beginning! Your friend, the great and insane, ChihiroSazumia.)**


	2. 綿流し編 Cotton Drifting Chapter

_**Cotton Drifting Chapter**_

**綿流し編 **

_The little bot was fear stricken, with an insane look in his eyes. He leaned the knife against the wall... and began to stab himself_

_in the head. Making a choking sound as he laid each blow on himself, oil dripping down the side of his head...all she could do... _

_was laugh. He was going cross-eyed now, he finally fell to the floor, collapsed in a pool of oil that continued to flow from the dead _

_robot. She continued to laugh... her green eyes were no longer as sane as they used to be. So she continued to laugh._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(WALL-E'S POV)

**_June , 28, 2826_**

He woke up. Shaking his head of the drowsiness. EVE was beside him. He sighed.

_Wow, she's beautiful_ he thought. Trying not to wake her he slid out of bed and looked over at the clock on the night stand. 12:54.

"ACK!" he shouted.

He rushed over to the other side of the bed and began to try to wake her up. Her beautiful blue eyes opened and looked at him.

"*yawns*... good morning." she sighed.

"EV-AH! 12:54!!!"

Her eyes shot open.

"WHAT!?!" she shouted.

She jumped out of bed and began flying around preparing a travelling back-pack while he began making the bed. The couple had become fond of sleeping like humans, more cozy and they could get closer to each other (I'll leave it to you to imagine what I mean by that!).

He finished making the bed and pulled the handle under the end of the bed, released and watched as it reclined into the closet and he shut the door leaving lots of room in the truck.

"Ev-ah!" he called. She was gone. Looking around.

"WALL-E!!!" she waved to him.

She was out on the front lawn holding his black back pack in her right hand.

"Sorry... fixing bed..." he said after locking the door and rolling out towards her.

She paused with a sympathetic and regretful look in her eyes.

"Oh... no... I-I should have..." she began a little embarrassed.

He gave her an 'eyes only' smile.

"NO NO NO!!! It okay... Ev-ah, you... too pretty... to do house work!"he replied

She blushed. She always fell for lines like that.

And so, they began to speed down the now grassy path to the beach.

The world around him had changed alot since the humans began to plant things. Saddly, the pizza plant (as Mc. Crea had hoped for) didn't grow. But the grass now grew tall and trees were everywhere! In the distance, he heard the cry of a cicada.

"Hi... hi...gu..."

"Higurashi?" asked EVE.

"Uh... huh!" he replied.

They stopped and listened. EVE had taught him the Japanese name of the cicada, considering she was Japanese.

"Let's go." she said after a few minutes of listening to the higurashi chirp.

They continued to speed until they got to a beach. At the edge where the grass met the sand there was a cottage. It was small, but big at the same time. Recently the couple had been invited to join the 'ROBOTZ' club which contrived of a few Axiom bots: EVE's Two younger sisters ROSE and SAM, and M-O the little cleaning bot. WALL-E was new to this sort of thing because as an 'earth-class bot' he was never that close to them, and EVE was always out flying or with WALL-E, but it did feel good to talk to her sister probes again. The cottage was a gift to them from the humans.

They approached the door.

"Hello!" called WALL-E cheerfully, then something fell on his making a 'clang' and leaving him very wet.

A bucket of water.

He picked it up and dropped it on the floor.

"Hello." he repeated in a less cheery voice.

The robots giggled. He was now soaking wet!

"Nice SAM!" EVE called.

"SAM!!! RAWR!!!" he shouted, pretending to be enraged.

He ran up to her and flicked her on the fore-head, "NO SAM! BAD GIRL!!!" he taunted.

She paused for a moment with wide yellow eyes.

"Why... you... so... mean?!" she sobbed.

He was shocked, she never cries.

"ACK! I... sorry... kidding... KIDDING!" he tried to console her.

Then suddenly the room got quiet, in fear everyone looked at EVE. Her face was really red and her eyes were in a very satisfied shape.

"OMO...CHI...KAE...RI!!!"she shouted, grabbed SAM and flew around the room.

WALL-E knew EVE's 'omochikaeri' mode all too well. When she sees cute things, she tries to take them home with her, and for some reason she suddenly becomes really strong! So he did what he could to try to save SAM, who by now was very sorry she began to overreact. He chased after EVE, finally pinning her down letting SAM go and tickling her to the point that she would have cried... until she began tickling him too. So the two of them were on the floor, WALL-E was on top of her trying to get her to stop as he ticked her too.

"Eager? WALL-E?"chuckled ROSE.

They began to stop tickling each other and stand up. WALL-E tried to convince them it wasn't how it looked, he didn't try to 'glomp' her (not that he wouldn't)!

"Okay? Are... we... 'bout done?" asked M-O slightly irritated.

The two robots went and sat down on the couches that were in the living room.

The two probes who stared back at them were very different from their older sister. ROSE had lime-green eyes and a bossy leader-like voice, and SAM had yellow eyes and a more taunting, childish voice. ROSE was more or less the club leader. The reason the couple had freaked that morning was because if you make SAM wait too long, she'll set up booby traps as your punishment for making her wait. EVE was aware of this, even on the Axiom, so she was very good about avoiding her sister's traps, WALL-E:... not so good. Because he was no longer on the Axiom, M-O no longer needed his scrubbing brush so he took it off, he had four fingers like EVE, but they stayed attached to his body, unlike EVE.

"Okay," began ROSE, "M-O says... we go to the game shop. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

So the group of robots began to travel into the town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The place had changed alot, the old buildings were knocked down and thanks to a new scientific discovery, they were able to make the buildings and the garbage decompose into clean soil. The new buildings were all made out of wood. Only scrap wood. The people had decided that it would be wrong to start harming the trees again, also paper was all recycled too. They finally came to a shop that was packed to the brim with kids and teenagers.

"Woah...!"he stared in awe.

"What?" asked ROSE.

"A... contest!" he replied.

There in fact was a contest, a game of cheat was going to be taking place in fifteen minutes, and the winner got $500!

"$500?!?!"cried SAM.

M-O nodded.

"Okay! First one to lose... a maid till sunset!" ROSE had set up the punishment.

Those were the two things they did, play games and punish. If you lost a game in which the whole club is taking place in, you have to play the punishment game which usually made the victim look ridiculous.

They entered in the contest.

EVE was the first one to lose because she kept trying to take the 'cute' cards home with her. WALL-E was looking forward to seeing her in the maid's outfit the club has in the cabin closet.

_This is gonna be good! She is going to look so cute! I just might take her home with me too!_ he thought giddily to himself.

Then SAM and M-O lost too. After awhile, all the other humans had lost too, it was just ROSE and WALL-E, he honestly couldn't believe he got this far.

"Okay. Winner will be decided... tomorrow." she concluded.

"What?...why?" he asked.

"I have work now." she replied.

_Damn, I was looking forward to challenging her..._

The man running the shop walked up to WALL-E.

"Ok, here's a consolation prize... duuuuude... you're a robot!"

"Um... yes" he replied.

"...duuuuuude. That's so cool!"

This guy was a little bit freaky. He handed him the plastic bag. Inside was a black stuffed kitten with a red bow and a bell around it's neck.

"OH! Lucky!" EVE cried, her eyes in 'omochikaeri' mode.

"Here... have it."

EVE blushed, she didn't expect him to really give it to her.

"Oh... th...thank you!"she stuttered.

"Well... don't think ROSE... into that stuff!" he laughed.

"Oh! Right! I'm... like a boy!"ROSE said cheerfully... but her voice sounded so..._ fake_.

SAM and M-O had to leave, they were younger than ROSE, EVE and WALL-E so they got tired quicker than they did.

ROSE worked at a book store, the paper was recycled and when a book got ripped or torn, they'd recycle it and replace it if you had a stamp on the book that said you paid for it.

WALL-E and EVE walked home side by side. He kept glancing over at EVE, whom was wearing a really cute maid's outfit. It was like a mini dress. It was black with white lace all around the edges. There was also a red bow she had to wear on her head and a headband with fake cat ears attached to it. She also had a fake cat's tail sewn into the back of the dress. There was a bell tied to the tail, so every time she moved it would tinkle. The arm cuffs that looked like the puffy sleeves on the dress of a princess were a nice touch. She was blushing alot.

He decided it would be too long of a trek home at regular punishment embarrassment speed.

"Omo... chi... kae... RI!!!" he cried.

Startled by the noise, EVE turned around, but before she knew what was happening, WALL-E had grabbed her and was running full speed towards their home. His face in the same giddy position EVE usually had. She started to giggle.

Later on, EVE sent WALL-E out to return the maid's outfit to the cafe near the centre of town. It was sunset so the sky was painted beautiful shades of orange, pink and red.

He reached the cafe, the sign said 'Cafe, Kya!' in big letters. There was a big picture of a cute black cat on the sign as well. He knew most of the men liked this place because the waitresses were all female and wore the maid's outfit that EVE was forced to wear.

He walked inside, and at the counter there was a girl in a maid's outfit.

"Hi... um... re... turn... outfit!"he said cheerfully.

"Oh, sure...!" the voice sounded robotic, "... okay thank you... sir."

He gasped.

"_ROSE!?!?!_"

"Eh... WALL-E?!"

There was ROSE... in a maid's outfit... blushing... maybe he could use this to his advantage. I mean after all, it would be nice to get revenge for all she's done to him.

"ROSE..." he said taunting her with an evil smile "... I bet... EVE, SAM and M-O... love to see _this_!"

"Ah... no...! You're... mistaken..." she said blushing.

"Huh?" he was confused. _Did they already know?_

"I'm... APRIL... ROSE and I... look alike... we're sisters"

_Sisters?_ he thought No, _there's only three probes EVE, ROSE and SAM... right... she must be trying to pull a fast one on me... she said my name!_

"But... you... my name..."

"Oh! ROSE talks alot 'bout you... all good things!"

_Ok... this does not sound at all like ROSE!_

"oh... ok... 'APRIL'... see ya!"he called.

EVE had another sister he didn't know about, or was ROSE just too embarrassed to admit she had a girly side too.

He went home and crawled into bed, he would've asked EVE... had she not been asleep, still clutching the kitty doll.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, EVE wasn't in bed. There was a sticky note stuck to his forehead.

_'WALL-E, out helping to set up for 'Green Festival'. Be home late. Love EVE'_

The festival of Green was a celebration in memory of when he and the other robots saved earth. It was made that people were to take a piece of cotton and let it float down the river. This year, it was M-O who'd lead the festival by opening the mattress full of cotton.

There was a knock on the door.

He went up to answer it.

"Oh! Good morning, WALL-E!"

It was ROSE.

"Oh! Hi... ROSE!"

"Yo!... um... EVE?"

"Working."

"Oh... okay."

He thought he'd try and get some answers.

"ROSE..." he said as clearly as he could, "... is it... hard?"

She looked confused.

"What... hard?"

"Working... as... waitress."

She looked a little startled, she started to blush... SHOCKER!!!

"A... actually... that's APRIL... she... said you met!" she stuttered.

"Mmm hmm... riiiight!" he taunted.

"REALLY!"

He wasn't buying it.

"I'm... the nice probe!... APRIL... is the evil probe!"

_Ok, this is just too much!_

"I... have to go... BYE WALL-E!" she cried, and sped off into the distance.

_She is so Weird!_

Later that night, WALL-E was taking a walk through town. It was sunset. He noticed a figure hover down the pathway.

"Right! See ya...!"

It was ROSE... being APRIL.

"Heeeey... !" he called.

She turned around and smiled.

"WALL-E!"

They began to walk down the street together talking about the festival, and many other interesting things.

"Oh, 'scuse me... wait... here." she said.

She dashed off to go talk to a man wearing an apron outside the bakery. He watched her from the side walk, leaning on a bike rack. He lost his footing and tripped over, knocking all the bikes in a domino effect.

"HAY!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!" shouted a voice.

He turned around, shaking to see about six teenagers (all nineteen) dressed in black and grey staring furiously at him. The tallest boy grabbed him by his neck and screamed in his face, "YOU IDIOT, THAT'S MY BIKE!!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!"

He couldn't move, he was petrified, the incredibly tall teens all were giving him looks of absolute doom and moving closer... and pulling out pocket knives. He braced himself for impact.

"_**GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARDS!!!**_"

They turned around to see APRIL, staring at them furiously, but her eyes... they had long black slits down the middle... like a cat... or a _demon_.

"Oh, YOU WANNA GET INVOLVED IN THIS FLOATY?!?!" one of them screamed.

Then, out of the shadows came a large crowd of robots, surrounding the teens, their eyes in the same demonic way that 's were, their eyes burning into the gang of teens. Among them he saw PR-T, AUTO, GO-4, VN-GO, L-T, SPLY-R, and all the reject robots. AUTO had been grafted out of the Axiom to work as a medical bot, the mechanics welded onto him the base of an EVE probe where he used to attach to the ceiling allowing him to float around town as he pleases.

"... dude... Troy... let's get outta here..." the one holding WALL-E whispered shakily.

The group of teens ran away as fast as they could, WALL-E watched them go.

"... WALL-E... okay?" asked. Her voice was back to normal.

The group of bots all began to move towards him with relieved smiles in their eyes checking if he was okay. Maybe the looks he saw from the bots didn't happen.

_Maybe I was imagining it._

After he had thanked them for helping him out of his predicament and continued his stroll with . She brushed off the way she reacted to them as 'self defense'.

"The... Axiom bots... act like... big family... so... you're now... part of the family!" she explained.

He liked that.

"Family... sticks... together." she continued.

Then, out of the blue, she did something he wouldn't have expected in a million years.

"You're really cute." she giggled.

He stared back at her.

"...what?"

She grabbed his arm and began hugging him.

_This isn't like ROSE at all! She knows I only love EVE!!!_

"ST-STOP IT!" he stuttered.

Then, out of nowhere came a familiar shocked voice.

"A... APRIL!?!?!"

He turned towards the voice, and was shocked to see ROSE. Her eyes were in full green circles and she was blushing. He looked towards the probe playfully hugging him. They looked exactly the same.

"GAH!!! YOU... ARE SISTERS!!!"he yelped.

There was a long awkward pause.

"That's what... I've been... saying!" APRIL laughed.

The next day ROSE tried to avoided WALL-E at all costs, she knew what he thought she was doing to him yesterday.

WALL-E had told EVE about what happened yesterday. She was at first shocked to hear her sister (who turned out to be EVE PROBE:3) was reactivated. And she calmly explained that APRIL always played with people like that. She wasn't mad tried to hug him (thankfully!). She promised she'd talk to ROSE.

Later on, at the club, the robots (WALL-E, EVE, ROSE, SAM, M-O) were playing an old game called 'MONOPOLY', when a knock came on the door. It was Captain Mc. Crea.

"Hey you guys! I heard about the confusion that happened here yesterday 'bout APRIL..."

By now the whole club knew what had happened.

"... so I fixed that!"

emerged from behind the captain to show that her eye colour had been changed from green, to a beautiful light orange.

Everyone was pleased with her new eye colour.

"Hey..." ROSE said weakly.

"Cheer up... sis!" replied APRIL.

Mc. Crea looked towards them.

"I also did some digging and I found out a few things. EVE was made first in 2078 making her the oldest, then ROSE and APRIL were made at the same time in 2080 making them twins, and SAM was made in 2085 making her the youngest!"

"Like... a family!" WALL-E pointed out.

"Uh huh... but sometime around 2087, another probe was made... but it disapaered before it could be placed on the Axiom."

WALL-E felt M-O tense up. What was wrong with him?

"Oh yeah... her name YUMI... light purple eyes." agreed EVE.

EVE, being the oldest, knew her little sisters inside out.

WALL-E wondered what had happened to her.

"Okay, M-O, get some rest for tomorrow night, gotta big day ahead!"

M-O was the bot who was going to lead the festival this year. So he had to get up early to help with preparations.

M-O left to go get some sleep. SAM went with him because they lived together. ROSE and headed home as well, ROSE had decided it was just a friendly prank mixed with WALL-E's dumb-assedness that had made her realize just how much she really missed her sister, so she forgave her. WALL-E and EVE headed for home.

When they got home, it was pretty early, so they unfolded the bed, curled up together and watched 'Hello, dolly!'. After the movie was over they fell asleep. WALL-E knew he had to stay awake just a little longer until EVE got settled. He didn't want to tell her but, she sometimes talked in her sleep. It was a good thing because he could tell if she was going to wake up screaming and need him to hug her, or let her roll over so she could hug him which she usually did. She seemed okay, but then she started to twitch.

"... no..."

He moved closer to her, this was going to be bad.

"... get... away..." she moaned.

He watched her, her eyes were in painful closed positions.

"... O..."

Her eyes got tighter

"... ya... shi..."

He leaned closer.

"... ro." she moaned.

He sat up and stared at her.

_What's an Oh-yah-she-row?_ he thought to himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

she screamed knocking WALL-E off the bed and onto his back on the floor.

He immediately snapped back and began to run towards EVE.

"Ev-ah!"

She was sitting up, her eyes were wide and she was crying. He climbed up onto the bed and hugged her. Finally she stopped crying. This was the part where she usually told him what the dream was about, but instead she simply slumped back into bed wide eyed. This was odd.

"Ev-ah... okay...?" he asked.

There was an eerie silence. Then she grabbed him and began to hug him with the side of her head resting on the side of his optics. She didn't speak for the rest of the night. They fell asleep in that position.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh yay! Festival!"cried SAM.

It was the night of the Green Festival. Everyone was there, old humans, young, parents, teachers, robots. Everyone was smiling. The group of robots (WALL-E, EVE, ROSE, SAM, M-O and ) were walking around looking at the booths and fooling around.

"Hey you guys what's up?"

It was John, and a NAN-E bot named ANNE. John and ANNE were working on a new project for a magazine of photography, but ANNE's real job was with AUTO in the hospital. She was a good friend of John and wanted to help.

"We're going to th' ceremony, lots o' good pictures there." ANNE had a strange accent.

"Well, I just hope, you-know-what doesn't happen again."

Everyone turned around, It was Captain Mc. Crea.

"Dave, you're not supposed to talk about it." John replied sternly.

"Oh, who cares anymore! Everyone knows! It leaked out somehow!" he retorted.

WALL-E was confused.

"Uhh... _what_?"

Everyone stared at him.

"Y... you... don't know?" EVE asked, sounding shocked.

Now he was getting worried.

"... know... what?" he replied.

Everyone shot each other worried glances. It was APRIL who spoke.

"You guys go... I'll tell him."

EVE shot her a worried glance. Then turned away to follow her younger sisters and M-O. Once they were out of sight, spoke.

"For four years... in a row... on the festival night... bad things happen..." her voice was darkened.

He stared at her, "... w-what... kind... things?" he asked. It was ANNE who answered this time.

"Every year, since 2821 on the night of the festival... someone dies... another disappears."

He stared at them in horror.

"...w-WAHT!?!" his voice came out squeaky.

"Right, but I'm sure that nothing unusual will happen this year." interrupted Mc. Crea

The group began to break up, John and ANNE went towards the river, Mc. Crea moved out towards the "PIZZA PIZZA" booth and began to move out towards the stage where the ceremony was taking place. WALL-E was still frozen to the spot.

"Hey... you... okay?" she asked.

His eyes were wide and starring into space.

_How... could this have happened?! The colony is so nice! Everyone is in danger and they barely know it! Why... why did everyone... more importantly, why did EVE keep this a secret from me?_

"WALL-E..."

He snapped back into reality, APRIL was face to face with him staring worriedly and curiously at him.

"... oh... yeah... fine!"

She looked over her shoulder.

"Come..." she commanded.

She grabbed his arm and guided him into the forest.

"Wait... where... we...-"

"Sshh!" she hissed.

Finally, they emerged in a clearing, there was John and ANNE. They were crouched down and looking at the ground and talking.

"ANNE, John!" she called.

They both froze and looked up. When they saw the two robots they calmed themselves.

"Oh, It's just you two."

They were holding small scrap books. This confused him, why weren't they at the ceremony? A better question would be why wasn't _he. _They reached them and began to have a conversation. After awhile, ANNE said something that sent shivers through out his body.

"Did ye' know, this was where th' first body was found?" she asked with a dark voice.

He jumped up and uttered a small yelp in fear and disgust.

"Sshh!!!" growled APRIL, "We're not... supposed to be... here!"

He shot a glance at her. "Why?" he asked sternly. He was already a little ticked off (mostly scared) that no one had told him about the mysterious deaths.

"Families of the victims of the tragedies say that it's because of a curse... the curse of Oyashiro. They say that the night before the festival, some people get dreams in which Oyashiro appears and kills them."

_Oyashiro..._ he thought back to the other night when EVE woke up screaming and his processor nearly froze.

"Oh... Ohy... Oh-yah... Oh-yah-she..."

"Oyashiro." corrected him.

"He used to guard a village in Japan hundreds of years ago. But when his people left, he became angered, and he swore he'd take revenge on the people who'd taken them away." John continued.

_This has been going on for four years... and anyone could be next _he thought in horror.

"I believe... the name of the village... was something like... Hima... zakawa..."

"Hinamizawa." APRIL corrected John, a little exasperated. "We... built there!"

He shot a shocked glance at , "Really?"

"Yup! All... other Axiom bots... EVE too! Umm... not M-O... no."

"Yeah... I never quite understood why." John thought aloud.

"They say that demon spirits live in th' bodies o' th' robots o' th' Axiom, sometimes, th' demon inside 'em awakens n' can cause alot o' chaos." giggled ANNE, her giggle shot a tremor throughout his body.

"E... Ev-ah?" he asked weakly.

APRIL evilly laughed, "All the probes do... WALL-E."

This made his oil run cold. EVE... all his robot friends... demons?! No way!

_She must be trying to pull a prank on me, like she did the other day when she tried to hug me._

"I wonder who th' curse will get this year." ANNE wondered aloud.

"Might be us! Seeing as he 'commanded' for no one to come to this place ever again after the first killing!" John laughed.

WALL-E's eyes narrowed, APRIL had probably just sent him to his certain doom, this had probably angered Oyashiro that he had disobeyed.

"W... what!?" he choked.

They all turned their evil smiles on him.

"Ahahaha! WALL-E! You... actually... believe this crap?" APRIL laughed hysterically.

He didn't feel anymore calm than when the whole conversation started.

"Oh, lay off him! Don't worry little guy, you and EVE will be fine!" soothed John and he patted his head.

That made him feel better, John was always really kind to him, he was the first human he met after all! Then the sound of cheering made ANNE smile an evil smile.

"Though some superstitious old bags may think that it's a big deal, so let's keep this night our little secret. Okay?" John continued.

"Sounds like th' festivals' over." ANNE sighed. "We, should be going... come on John!"

"Oh, right... Coming!"

As APRIL and ANNE began to turn their separate ways, John leaned over to WALL-E and whispered.

"Be careful, I don't honestly think that this curse thing is all just a load of stories to frighten the children. Watch yourself." WALL-E's eyes narrowed into little black circles.

John turned away and began to follow ANNE to the river.

He remained there and stared at the place where John had disappeared into, shaking and shivering as the moon began to emerge from behind the clouds.

"Oya...shiro..." he whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at the club WALL-E was standing out side by the fountains, cooling off when a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Yo! WALL-E!"

It was ROSE. She looked, a little dizzy, pale almost.

"Oh... Hi, ROSE! You... feelin' okay?"

She giggled, "Yeah! Late night! Many Axiom bots came over!"

He was glad the awkwardness between them was over.

"Oh, WALL-E..."

He glanced up at her.

"... you see John... or ANNE... last night?"

He froze, He promised he wouldn't tell he'd been in the cursed place with John, ANNE and .

"... or APRIL ?"

He held a long pause.

"No."

She looked a little surprised, "Oh, okay then! Bye!"

He watched her go. Did she see them in the forest?

He pondered this until he got home, there was a note attached to his door, it read '_WALL-E meet me the library- APRIL _'.

He made his way to the library and strolled until he got to the tables at the back, there was with a large stack of manga to her right. She waved to him and he rolled up beside her and sat down next to her.

"... what... you... want?" he asked.

She was about to answer but Mc. Crea interrupted her.

"What's going on you two?" he asked, "Isn't EVE going to get mad if you're seen cheating on her for her younger sister eh? I'm so jealous of you two!" he giggled.

WALL-E stared at him with annoyed eyes. Mc. Crea took it as he had offended him (which he had), "... eh, sorry bad joke."

"Oh... WALL-E... I go... work now." APRIL said.

"... wait... what... you-"

"I call you..." she whispered and sped off.

_Well, that was weird, why didn't she want to talk in front of Mc. Crea?_

"WALL-E," Mc. Crea's voice was serious, "... how much do you really know about APRIL ?"

"Huh?" he asked. _What kind of a question is that?_

"Er... never mind... did you happen to see John or ANNE after we talked at the festival... or APRIL, during and/or after?"

He froze, was like the mayor, police chief, and his friend... he couldn't tell him what he'd done!

"...n-no... sorry."

"It's okay... its just, well... how do I put this lightly...?"

Suddenly the theme from the movie 'Jurassic Park' began to play.

"Oops... sorry, that's my cell phone, I'll talk to you again soon. and he began to walk out of the library.

_First ROSE, then him... why is everyone asking these questions?_

Later that night, after EVE had gone to bed, he got a call from APRIL.

"WALL-E... if anyone... asks... the whole night... I with you... and sisters... right?" she asked nervously

"Right... I... with... you... Ev-ah... M-O... ROSE... and SAM." he replied. Those were going to be their alibis.

"Okay... WALL-E... did you hear?" she asked, her voice lowering.

Her tone troubled him.

"... hear... what... ?" he asked calmly.

"JOHN AND ANNE ARE DEAD!!!" she cried.

"OH MY GOD!!!" he shouted, then whipped around to see if he woke EVE, she was still sleeping soundly.

He heard the faint sounds of APRIL's warbling through the phone that lay on the floor. He picked it up, his hands and voice shaking and tried to stay calm and listen to what was saying.

"... ANNE... burned to death... and John... clawed out... his own throat... with his own fingers!" she whispered intensely.

If he could've vomited, he would have.

"... but WALL-E... _two_ people died... that means-"

"-two go missing..." he finished.

"... uh huh... and... I think... _we're_ the two!"

His whole body was trembling and his eyes were in horrified little black dots.

"... b... but we... didn't do anything bad..."

She didn't reply.

"... we... didn't take... anything..."

She remained silent.

"are... ARE YOU LISNTENING!?!?!" he screamed.

The next sound he heard... was the lonely sound of the dial tone.

He lowered himself on his treads. Then he turned and crawled into bed, EVE was still asleep. Her stared at her, if he was going to be taken by Oyashiro, he'd never see her again. Tears welled up in his eyes, he spark kissed her and lay back in bed. But he didn't get any sleep what-so-ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, WALL-E talked on the phone (after EVE had gone out) with Mc. Crea. Apparently, the man who worked at the game shop had gone missing. So that meant that maybe Oyashiro wasn't mad at them after all. That made him feel so relieved. He went outside to tend to the garden that was growing in the back yard. The other transport trucks were moved. The little plant they chased across the galaxy and brought them together grew just behind the house into a magnificent oak tree, overlooking the house, shading it from the sun. Around it grew flowers EVE had planted, her new job was to work in the plant department.

He rolled out with the watering can and rolled by the tree, in big letters he had burned into the tree with his laser said '_WALL-E+EVE_' with a big heart around the words. It always made him smile. Then he heard faint sobs that made him stop dead in his tracks, he turned to see M-O crouched in the flower bed to his left, tears streaming down his face.

"M-O!" he cried. "What's... the... matter?" he asked.

M-O looked up at him, straight in the eyes and gripped his arms.

"WALL-E, at festival... you... do something bad?" he asked sounding a bit desperate.

_M-O too?_ He could feel his wires pulsating through his body and he could feel his processor working in his chest, it shook his whole body.

"N-no... nothing bad." he replied.

"WALL-E...?" he asked M-O, loosening his grip.

He was still petrified. He somehow managed to snap out of his trance and answer M-O.

"I'm fine."

M-O looked at WALL-E "Nipah!" he beamed. For some reason, when ever M-O was happy, he'd say 'Nipah'... god knows why!

"I heard... a kitty, went to... cursed spot."

"... kitty?" he asked feeling dumb or some reason.

"Yup! It got scared... ran away. It still scared."

This was M-O's way of making WALL-E talk to him about what he did.

"Aww! Poor kitty!" his optics drooped. "What... kitty do now...? He knows... many dogs watched him... and ask questions... about what happen." WALL-E continued.

M-O turned around, and looked at WALL-E.

"Don't worry... I like the kitty... I protect it! Leave it to me!" he chirped. The wind started to blow.

_Does this mean M-O's on my side?_

M-O's voice darkened, "**_... older sister kitty... mad at little sister kitty..._**" The wind got stronger.

He wondered what that meant.

"**_... maybe... we should stop club meetings for awhile._**" he continued. "_**Big sister kitty... time calm down.**_" The wind continued to pick up.

The sun began to reflect off the small bot's body as the wind blew petals and leaves from the garden and began to swirl around him.

"_**The dog, bit the man at the game shop. Let me know, if someone else gets bitten.**_" M-O's voice suddenly darkened.

He gasped.

_M-O?_ _A complete sentence? How? When?_

M-O turned away and began to roll down the path away from his home, and didn't look back.

Later that evening, EVE was taking a shower when the phone rang. He jumped up.

"GOT IT EV-AH!"he called.

He picked up the phone and was relieved of the voice. It was APRIL. She sounded terrified.

"WALL-E! Is it... true?" she sounded desperate.

"What... true?"

"Earl! Game shop man... go missing?" she clarified.

"Uh huh." he replied.

There was a long pause.

"WALL-E, I told Earl... what we did..."

He couldn't hold back anymore.

"I... told someone... too." he sighed.

"But WALL-E! I told him... yesterday... he went missing last night!"

He dropped the phone in shock and screamed.

"M-O!!!"

He remembered he told M-O earlier that morning what he'd done, it was night now, was he mising too? He quickly hung up and dialed M-O. He waited, he never answered. This was really strange,. M-O never went out after dark, and he lived with SAM, so somoeone must've been there to pick it up. This really panicked him. So he ran into the bathroom (it only had a shower and a small window), EVE was humming 'Like Wow' by Leslie Carter.

"Ev-ah... SAM and M-O no picking up!" he cried.

EVE froze and grabbed a towel, quickly dried herself off and dashed out of the bathroom. She knew SAM quite well to know her kind of behaviour, and this was not normal.

They met at the halfway point with ROSE (EVE called her out of desperation) and began to trek towards the two little bots' home.

When they got there, all the lights were off and the doors were locked.

"M-O!!! SAM!!!" cried EVE. She began pounding on the door with her fists.

"Go get... Mc. Crea... come EVE" ROSE commanded, "WALL-E, see... if windows unlocked."

He nodded and grabbed the ladder that was leaned up against a tree, put it up to the side of the house and climbed to the top. About halfway there, the ladder began to wobble but something caught it. He looked down to see ROSE holding onto the base of the ladder.

"Y' know... SAM... move in with M-O, after BURN-E went missing." she sighed.

"BURN-E?" he asked.

"Oh, they were built... at same time... like brother and sister... he went missing... after Green Festival."

He sighed. That must've been horrible for her! Someone she really cared about just dissapeared.

"Woah... that... must be hard... for her..." he thought aloud.

Then suddenly without a warning, ROSE's voice changed.

"**_That girl is cursed._**"

He looked down at her.

"What...-?"

She looked up at him, her eyes were the same way that 's were that day when she saved him, dark green with long demonic slits down the middle.

"**_I SAID THAT GIRL IS CURSED!!!_**"

He felt the ladder smash up against the side of the house as ROSE shook the ladder uncontrollably screaming.

"**_SAM is a cursed little robot girl... who's been STAINED by Oyashiro's curse!!!_**"

"ROSE!!! Stop!!!" he screamed, at this rate he was going to fall and break his neck!

"**_Why did BURN-E go missing while she was spared?!?! Everyone that girl knows is stained by the curse... what she's done is unforgivable!!!_**"

"ROSE..." he cried.

"**_UNFORGIVEABLE!!!_**"

"... please..."

"**_UNFORGIVEABLE!!!_**"

"... stop..."

"**_UNFORGIVEABLE!!!_**"

"... STOP IT!!!"

"_**UNFORGIVEABLE!!!**_"

"WALL-E! ROSE! Mc. Crea has key!" EVE called. She was gliding towards them, was holding a lantern and was running towards them.

The shaking stopped, he was trembling.

"Oh! Saved by EVE... right? WALL-E?" ROSE's voice was back to normal. ROSE glided up towards EVE and Mc. Crea. WALL-E stared at her.

_What was that?!?! ROSE was going nuts just a moment ago!!! Is there a whole other side to ROSE that I don't know about? _he thought.

They searched the house. They weren't there.

"Just as well..." ROSE sighed, "... man at game shop... went missing too yesterday."

He already knew that. He stepped outside for some air, leaning on the fence.

_This is all my fault, I never should have gone to that place with APRIL!_

"WALL-E, okay?" EVE asked.

"Oh... fine... just... worried... SAM and M-O."

EVE's eyes showed alot of sadness, "Me too."

EVE continued her stare at him.

"I... know... what you thinking..." she sighed.

He glanced up at her.

"... you think

The next day he got a call from Mc. Crea, apparently the game shop owner Earl, just went to the doctor's to get checked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poor guy was too embarrassed to admit to everyone he had hemroids! He got the whole town in a panic for nothing!" laughed Mc. Crea.

WALL-E was puzzled, he didn't get struck by the curse after all?

"He missed his train into town, so he missed the festival, he got back this morning."

_WHAT?!_ he thought_, That makes no sense, said she talked to him yesterday... but he was still at the doctors. Does this mean... she knew... where he was all along?!_

"Also, WALL-E, APRIL went missing too."

He froze, so she was taken by Oyashiro after all!

"We... all know that you two were at the cursed spot on the night of the festival. You know, people who go there, end up dead."

His eyes narrowed, so everyone knew what he'd done.

"You're the last person alive that was actually there."

He hung up. He turned around to see that EVE was standing behind him. She was holding a clip board with papers on them.

"WALL-E, I know..." she began, "... I know... what you did... at the festival." she said.

Her eyes narrowed and she slapped him across the face. Shocked, he stared at her with wide eyes, rubbing the side of his face that she struck.

"HOW COULD YOU!?!" she shouted. "YOU KNOW... WHAT HAPPEN... TO PEOPLE... WHO GO THERE!!!"

His optics drooped. "I'm sorry... Ev-ah... it was... bad idea."

She seemed to calm down. Her eyes became sympathetic, "Oyashiro... got APRIL... he's... coming for you... now," he stared at her, tears welling up in her eyes, "... I just... don't want... to lose... you."

He didn't know what to tell her, so he just hugged her.

"Look..." she pointed to the paper on the clip board. "I found it... on their table... last night." It was a note to M-O, it read "_M-O, if you want some more Adviz (in case you run out) I just bought two big bottles, drop by if you need a re-fill! -ROSE_"

Adviz was a kind of medicine robots took when they felt light headed, like how humans took '_Aspirin_'. This was definitely odd. He remembered that when they searched the medicine cabinet, the bottle was empty, drained more like.

"Ev-ah..." WALL-E began, "... I think... we need... have a talk... with ROSE."

They had a feeling ROSE had something to do with this... nothing good. They got a ride to her house by Mc. Crea. He handed EVE a little remote with a button on it.

"If anything goes wrong, press it, the cops will be here in minutes." he explained.

They approached the house and rang the buzzer. Once they were inside, they sat in the living room with ROSE.

"ROSE, we know... you had something... to do... with M-O and SAM." EVE began.

ROSE held her dark green gaze. EVE took out the note from her bio-status chamber and held it out for her.

"You... invited M-O... then you... 'Spirited away' him."

ROSE's eyes began to morph into a sick smile. But EVE's face did too.

"But... you messed up." EVE continued.

ROSE looked up and stared at her big sister. Holding her dark gren gaze that was now beginning to look really worried.

"M-O... told SAM... where he go... when... SAM came for him... you... 'Spirited away' SAM too."

ROSE's eyes got really wide and horrified. WALL-E knew that they had her all figured out. He was surprised himself to learn that his EVE was a pretty good detective.

ROSE began to laugh maniacally.

"**_Well done! You... figured it out... big sister._**" her voice was dark like the night they went to SAM and M-O house, during her little episode on the ladder.

ROSE continued to laugh, but she seemed... different. Her arms hung limply to her sides and her eyes were crossing a bit now. She grabbed the top of her head and started rubbing it furiously.

"**_DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!_**"

She suddenly froze and moved back a bit.

"**_My... name... is ROSE..._**"

Her sudden change in calmness made WALL-E and EVE frightened a little.

"**_... PROBE:2... and... I'm going to be honest with you._**"

She got up from her sitting position and flew to the window.

"**_I... did not kill... John and ANNE. Where we were built... Hinamizawa..._**" ROSE began. "**_... is_** **_really called... 'Onigafuchi'_**."

"Village of the demons." EVE translated.

ROSE smiled, but it wasn't warming.

"**_Oh... of course... the leader of our family... would know..._**" ROSE continued staring at EVE.

WALL-E looked at EVE with confused eyes.

"Leader? ... WHAT?" he asked. She didn't answer, she continued to debate with ROSE.

ROSE giggled.

"**_There... is a demon... inside me._**" she said. "**_It was engraved... in my body... by vengeful spirits... of Hinamizawa._**"

EVE kept her blue gaze at her sister but WALL-E was some-what freaked out.

"**_The demon..._**" she sank low to the floor, "**_... has taken over... my soul now._**"

EVE said it as loud and clear as she could.

"ROSE... did you... kill our sister SAM... and our best friend M-O!?!"

ROSE nodded. EVE gasped.

"You're a monster."

"**_Demon._**" corrected ROSE.

"You have... some control... or else... WALL-E... would be dead now!"

WALL-E froze and backed up a little bit. What did that mean?

"**_Yes... I think... ROSE... has some reason... for keeping him alive_**." ROSE continued.

WALL-E spoke up.

"What... that mean?"

EVE grabbed his arm and quietly shushed him.

"... and the cops... out there... ROSE..."

"**_I know._**"

EVE watched her sister turn around to face them.

"Before... I turn in..." ROSE's voice was normal again. "... can I... have some alone time... with WALL-E?" she asked nervously.

This was surprising, why did she want alone time with him? EVE stared at ROSE, surprised as well, but EVE was kind and granted her little sister her final free wish.

WALL-E and ROSE walked together in her backyard.

"Umm... WALL-E..." ROSE asked a little embarrassed. "... may I... uh... hold... your hand?"

He looked up at her, her face was flushed red. He usually wouldn't do this, but his best friend was about to go to jail for who knows when and it was going to be tough for her, he might aswell end on a good memory with her.

"Sure."

"... APRIL like you... just like I do."

Once they got to a well ROSE picked him up and flew down it.

"ROSE? Where..."

"To show you... my sins." ROSE cut him off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the bottom of the well, there was not water, but a big thick wooden door. She opened it and walked inside. Around him were big torture tools. Thing that looked painful, he tried not to imagine what they were for. They got to the end of the room with another big door. ROSE paused.

"I'm sorry... what's done... is done... are you ready? WALL-E?"

He closed his eyes and began to hum quietly to himself 'Put on your sunday clothes', then he nodded. She opened the door, around the room were, caves... no prison cells. ROSE stared at one, he followed her gaze... there was APRIL.

"APRIL!!!" he called.

She looked up, her eyes were green once again.

"W- WALL-E?" she gasped.

"WALL-E!WALL-E!" she cried hovering over to the bars of her cell. Her body was dented, burned, dirty and trembling

"Calm down... you be... okay... I promise." he soothed.

ROSE hovered up behind him silently, APRIL's eyes got really wide. She backed into the back of the cell gripping the top of her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH... JUST KILL ME!!! GET IT OVER WIH!!!!!"

"Hey...-!" he cried unable to finish his sentence because ROSE hit him over the head with a rock, and everything went dark.

When he awoke, he was strapped to a board of wood. His fingers separated from the rest of his hand, his neck was also bound down by a metal cuff. was still screaming in protest in the other room. ROSE was standing over him, with demonic eyes, she was smiling and holding a nail in her white fingers.

"**_Can you hear me? APRIL? It's about to begin... he's awake!_**"

His voice was shaking but angry when he spoke.

"You... you... aren't ROSE..."

She giggled.

"... you're... demon."She hovered over to a table and picked up a box that had a hammer and nails, she put the nails between her fingers and held the hammer in her left hand. She hovered over to him.

"**_What I'm going to do to you is simple..._**"

She placed a nail on the joint of his finger.

"**_I'm going to nail 35 nails in each of your hands, in the joints of your fingers... torture you._**"

His eyes became small black dots in the centre of his eyes.

"Go on... do it..."

She gasped.

"if... it please... the demon... in you... go ahead."

She stared at him with confused demonic eyes.

"**_Don't you care... about what I'm going to do to you?_**"

He smiled.

"_**I think I see now... why ROSE... loves you... so much.**_"

This was now his turn to gasp. _No way!_ Well it made sense now about holding his hand and all the other nice things she did for him.

"**_It was because of you... the demon woke up... you screwed everything up!_**" she growled.

What was she talking about? A tear rolled down her cheek.

"_**If you gave ROSE... that doll the other day... we wouldn't be in this mess.**_"

_Doll?_ _Does she mean... the cat doll I won? But I gave it to EVE!_ _ROSE actually wanted it!?_

"**_You made ROSE cry that day... now I have woken up._**"

He was stunned, his stupidity raged on.

"ROSE... I have two... r... re... requests."

She seemed intrigued, and leaned closer.

"First... let APRIL... go... alive...."

She set the hammer down by her side.

"Second... give back ROSE."

She remained silent... then began to laugh.

"**_Well, what about sparing your life?_**"

She seemed to want him to survive.

"Okay... third... don't kill me." he laughed.

She stared at him with alot of question in her eyes.

"**_Well, it's a lost cause... I can't hold back from killing her anymore. And ROSE is gone... even if I tried... she'd never come back._**"

He sighed, he really wanted and ROSE to walk out of the chamber together, alive.

"**_But..._**" she stroked his head with her white, metal, floating fingers, "**_... I can grant you... that third request._**"

There was a loud booming at the wooden door at the front.

"**_EVE, probably called Mc. Crea when we didn't come back..._**" she leaned over and whispered, "**_I'm sorry, for hurting ROSE._**"

He was happy, she still had human emotions. he felt a sharp pain in his neck and everything went black, ROSE had tazed him.

When he awoke, he was strong enough to go home. So he left with EVE, who had been beside him the whole time. She felt horrible for letting him go alone with her.

At around midnight, there was a knock on the door. It was ROSE. He was surprized, and some-what terrified!

"WALL-E," she began, "... I'm sorry."

She leaned forward.

"ROSE... okay?"

"**_I tried... I really tried... but I can't... stop it!!!_**"

She closed her eyes. He went forward to try to comfort her.

"ROSE... calm down! I get... you some he-"

He felt a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down, there was a long knife lodged in his cheat that was beginning to drip with oil. ROSE had stabbed him. His eyes were wide, he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He fell to the ground cringing in pain.

"**_AHAHAHAHA!!! I DID IT, I KILLED EVERONE THAT I WANTED TO!!!! THEY'RE ALL DEAD NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!_**"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, in the hospital, he awoke, he was alive. He was hooked up to a life supporter. EVE was sleeping in the chair next to him. He smiled. Mc. Crea came in to talk to him.

"Are you sure it was ROSE who stabbed you?"

He nodded.

"That's weird, because yesterday, we found the body of ROSE in the bottom of a pit, along with SAM and M-O. And it couldn't have been APRIL, her floatation device stopped working and she fell off the balcony of GO-4's apartment."

He gasped, Then who stabbed him?

"Also, the body of ANNE, was found to be dead 24 hours dead when she was found on the night of the festival. Seems like there's alot of zombies walking around this town." Mc. Crea said walking out of the room. WALL-E closed his eyes and let it sink in.

Suddenly, an oil covered white hand grabbed his, his eyes shot open and he screamed.

"**_You didn't think I'd really grant you that last request huh? Silly, silly boy!!_**" It was ROSE, her eyes as demonic as ever.

She pinned his hand down and placed a nail on his finger joint. Laughing, she pounded away till he lay lifeless on the hospital bed.

**_END_**

**A/N: Hiya! Wazzup? This is yet another chapter in the chronicles, and yet again as it says _END _up there it's not! It's just the end of this chapter, so many mysreties! Who killed WALL-E? Why did SAM and M-O die? What happened to the fifth EVE probe YUMI? What happened to ANNE? What are the REAL cirumstances of APRIL's death (*hint hint*)? Be on the look out for 'Eye Opening chapter: APRIL's view on Cotton drifting Chapter' It's gonna be EPIC!!! More on the sad, sad tale of the two twins.**

**-ChihiroSazumia**


	3. 祟殺し編 Curse Killing Chapter

_**Curse Killing Chapter**_

**祟殺し編 **

_"Hey!!!" Whada' ya pokin' that thing for it smells!". _

_Two teenagers stood before a garbage bag that had an awful smell. _

_"Mike, I said STOP!!!" the girl shouted, she was about two meters away from the awful smelling bag.__Suddenly the bag ripped, _

_maggots spilling out and flies flew out in clusters. The boy, turned away._

_"Crap, Alex, it does smell-" he coughed. _

_"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!?!" the girl screamed, pointing to the ripped up bag, her hand shaking._

_He turned around and looked closer at the mess... the stick fell from his hand. He grabbed the girl's hand and ran screaming._

_For there, spilling out of the bag, was a body. Flesh rotten, pink hair, star tattoo, intestines ripped out, and nails through it's fingers._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(WALL-E's POV)

**June, 28, 2826**

WALL-E awoke in his truck. It was morning, daylight krept through the new windows that were installed. EVE had gone two days ago on a trip to the mechanics to get her ION cannon shut down. They had done this for all the probes seeing it as how all the humans didn't like the idea of having a bunch of testy robotic women with guns. She was going to be home that night.

He got up and and out of the bed, him and EVE now had renovated the house alot. There was a pull out bed that colapsed into the closet, a shower, a laundry room, and living room. It was made up with parts of the other trucks that weren't moved away and made into something else.

He opened the door and was shocked to see SAM and M-O standing there. SAM was EVE's younger sister, she had yellow eyes so people could tell them apart. She was also a master trap maker and an annoying child. M-O had his scrubber brush removed so he was free to use his hands, his hands were small and had four fingers that were attached to his hand unlike the EVE probes.

"WALL-E... house... messy." she greeted him coldly.

Truth be told, it was. There were bed sheets and treasures all over the floor, and some how, he managed to get tread marks on the celing.

"Yes... yes it is." he replied.

She pushed her way into the house and looked around. She turned around and stared at him.

"Well... EVE's... gonna get mad." she taunted.

M-O had an idea.

"SAM... help... clean up... M-O too!" M-O chirped. He had learned alot of English by now.

SAM nodded.

"EVE... kill WALL-E... who'd... test... my traps?" she laughed.

They all worked together, SAM cleaned up in the high places, M-O took out his scrubber brush and began to clean the tread marks off the floor, and WALL-E worked on his treasures because he knew where they went.

Then WALL-E tried to do the laundry. Within two minutes the backroom was flooded with suds.

"IDIOT!!!" SAM screamed. She grabbed the electrical chord and yanked it out of the wall. "WALL-E!!! MOP!!!" she screamed.

After mopping up the mess he made, SAM showed him how to work the washing machine. She seemed in a surprizingly good mood. He shared his notice with M-O.

"She... feel... with 'Nii Nii'..." M-O chirped.

"Nii Nii?" he asked.

"... big brother." he explained.

(That was what SAM called her big brother when she couldn't say BURN-E)

"SAM... big brother?"

"BURN-E!" M-O replied.

"Oh...!"

M-O darted his head to SAM, who was still folding the laundry.

"He... not... brother... she... him... made together."

So they weren't really brother and sister, they acted like brother and sister because they were made at the same time.

"Okay! Done!" SAM called.

They entered the living room, and SAM turned around.

"This... was fun!" she smiled. "Nii nii." Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Oops... I mean... WALL-E!!!"

He giggled.

"It okay... SAM!" he laughed and patted her head, she smiled.

"You... like my Nii nii!" she said. "Before... he run away." she added sadly.

He gasped. That must've been really hard for her. He couldn't imagine losing EVE, he visited her everyday while she got her gun removed.

"Oh... I... so... sorry." he whispered.

"N-no... it okay... I know... someday... he'll come home." SAM replied hopefuly.

He was proud of her enthusiasem. They said their goodbyes, and SAM and M-O turned for home.

SAM sped away, but M-O stared at WALL-E and spoke kindly.

"WALL-E... SAM... had good time..." he chirped.

He watched the two small bots leave down the dirt path in the sunset.

A few hours later, a white streak dashed into the house, grabbed WALL-E and twirled a few times giggling. It was EVE. She seemed happy to see him.

"WAAAALLLL-E!!!!" she giggled.

He was really glad she was home. They spark kissed each other for awhile. After a few minutes, WALL-E began to wonder something. If SAM had an older brother all this time, why didn't EVE tell him?

He was about to find out.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day, it was a baseball game at the local community centre. The robots went to the game because SAM was on one of the teams. And even more surprizingly, she was good. 3 home runs.

After the game AUTO came up and hovered next to him on the bench.

"HELLO... WALL-E."

AUTO had the base of a probe welded onto the part of his body that originally connected him to the ceiling so he could float aroung town. It was WALL-E's idea, he believed in second chances, after all, EVE had given him one.

He now worked at a medical facility and part time as a coach for the baseball team.

"Hi! SAM... really good!" he remarked.

"OH YES, I INTEND TO MARRY HER."

WALL-E shot him a '...say WHAT?!' look.

Isn't SAM supposed to be like, nine? It was okay for WALL-E to like EVE, they were both 16 in human years. ROSE and her twin APRIL were 15. M-O was 16, but very short. AUTO, was like 35. Isn't that against the law?

"WELL I CAN'T ADOPT HER!!! AND SHE'S SO CUTE!" AUTO remarked. "HER OLDER BROTHER BURN-E USED TO PLAY ON THE TEAM BEFORE HE WAS SENT AWAY TO AXIOM DUTY."

WALL-E was confused. SAM told him he ran away.

"Oh..." he didn't want to dwell on the subject.

"If I adopt her... I make her call me... master!"

He turned around to see APRIL, ROSE's twin sister. She had her eye colour changed from green to orange so they could tell the two probes apart. ROSE had green eyes and a bossy voice, where as APRIL was kinder and worked at a cafe tht made her wear a cute (and arousing) uniform.

"Oh... hello APRIL." WALL-E greeted her. "Why... you... here?"

APRIL was hovering behind the bench up against the metal fence.

"I help... coach team."

"GLAD YOU COULD COME, APRIL."

Later after the game was over, WALL-E stayed behind to clean the plates the humans cooked the food for the players on. There was a sink outside the recreation building. It was sunset. APRIL was watching him.

"BURN-E... used to play... on team too." APRIL said breaking the silence.

"I know... he... sent... Axiom... right?"

APRIL's tone suddenly changed, her orange eyes got really wide.

"**_Who told you that?_**"

Startled by her sudden change, he dropped the plate. Her voice sounded desprate.

"**_WHO TOLD YOU HE WAS SENT TO AXIOM DUTY!?!?!_**" she leaned over the other side of the sink and stared deep into his eyes.

"I... I... don't... re...mem...ber... you... o...kay? APRIL?" he stuttered.

She cringed and closed her eyes, turning away. Her voice was softer now.

"WALL-E... never say... BURN-E _just _sent... to Axiom duty..." she warned and shot off like a bullet into the sky.

_What was that all about? _he wondered.

On his way home with EVE and ROSE, he decided to ask them about BURN-E.

"SAM... older brother... BURN-E... right?" he asked.

The two probes froze.

"Yes... " EVE replied. "... BURN-E... a welder bot."

WALL-E nodded, "I know... he... um...-"

"Got sent... to Axiom duty?" ROSE cut him off.

"Er... right."

ROSE continued to tell him about BURN-E. The welder bot apparently had saved alot of cash, but the day before he left, he withdrew it all. He seemed to disapear after the woman taking care of him and SAM was murdered on the night of the Green Festival in 2823. The man taking care of them Brent was taken away from SAM after BURN-E disapeared because he was the prime suspect in the two strange events. BURN-E simply vannished.

"So... he... run...away?"

ROSE nodded. But EVE held a blank stare at the ground.

"**_BURN-E didn't runaway... and he didn't get sent to Axiom duty..._**" EVE said in a low and stranger tone.

Her voice was different, the way APRIL's was when he said BURN-E was sent to the Axiom earlier that evening. It made him jump. Since when did she get so good at English pronounciation?

"EVE... stop it." ROSE commanded. Her voice was stren and her light green eyes were narrowed at her older sister.

"**_BURN-E was taken... by Oyashiro._**" EVE continued. Her eyes now staring right through him, they were wide and darker blue. Her eyes sudden transformation made his whole body quiver.

"EVE!!!" ROSE growled.

"**_Before he left, he spoke with me... he told me that there was a presence... watching him... always following him... that is he, lord Oyashiro._**"

"O... O... Oya... Oyashi...-?" he stuttered. He was starting to move towards her, trying to calm her down, but ROSE stopped him, and EVE continued her dead-eye stare.

"**_I was once followed by him..._**" she continued, her voice was now beginning to sound desprate.

EVE's eyes became wider and long black slits formed down the middle of her eyes making her look like a demon. Her whole body quivered.

"**_Oyashiro is the god of Earth now... if you ever leave Earth he will never forgive you... but_** **_I appologized to Oyashiro for leaving, and he let me live... BURN-E didn't... THAT'S WHY OYASHIRO CURSED HIM!!!_**"

"EVE... I said STOP IT!!!" ROSE screamed.

EVE began to shout, her eyes becoming more intense and her whole body shook. He boxed up into his cube form, his optics perkingout of his head. Her whole body shook violently and she gripped the side of her head with her white fingers. Her fear and desperation reflecting in WALL-E's grey eyes.

"**_NOTHING WILL STOP OYASHIRO... HE DOESN'T CARE IF YOU BELIEVE IN THE CURSE OR NOT... HE'LL CURSE YOU TOO-!!!_**"

ROSE slapped EVE across the face. The tense silence seemed to echo throughout the town. The cicadas begin their evening chirping to break the horrible dead feeling in the air.

"I... said... shut up... big sister." ROSE spat.

Part of WALL-E was furious at ROSE for slapping EVE, but part of him some how felt knew it was for her own good, she was really starting to lose it.

"E... Ev-ah?"

EVE's eyes closed and she hung her head in shame, rubbing her cheek that ROSE slapped. ROSE's gaze landed on WALL-E.

"WALL-E... come over... to read... manga? Right?" ROSE asked.

ROSE was subliminaly telling him to let EVE go home, she needed to talk to him about what had just happened. It took him a little while to understand.

"Y... yeah... okay."

"Okay... come home... safe... please..." EVE's voice was back to normal, but he was still a little startled by her. "... bye... WALL-E." EVE turned and shot away towards the truck.

He watched her, and he wondered why she had gotten so upset over a silly little story?

_'Oyashiro's curse' is just a story to scare little kids into being good... right?_

"EVE's... _sensitive_... about... Oyashiro..." ROSE began, "... SAM too."

He stared at her, her eyes were in sad green U's. ROSE really loved her sisters.

"Ohh... why?"

ROSE hesitated.

"Okay... don't tell her... you know..."

He nodded.

"EVE says... she... cursed by Oyashiro."

He gasped.

"What... curse... do?" he knew about the curse but not much what happens.

ROSE explained to him that all the bots from the axiom were built in a small town called Hinamizawa. But Hinamizawa was better known as 'Onigafuchi', the village of demons. Everyone in Hinamizawa had a demon inside their body. All the Axiom bots were built in Hinamizawa, but when the village left for the Axiom, that had angerd Oyashiro, so he put demons in the bodies of all the Hinamizawa bots and used them to punnish the humans for leaving. To keep Oyashiro calm with the robots, they had to carry out ridiculous traditions that were incrediblly gruesome.

"WALL-E..." ROSE whispered. "Don't talk... about it... to EVE... or SAM."

He nodded. This was seemed to be best for them all. He had no idea that there was so much dark history behind the curse. She smiled at him in thanks, they both wanted to help SAM and EVE.

"Oooookaaaaay!" he chirped.

He waved goodbye.

When he got home, EVE was asleep on the pull out bed. She was clutching a small pillow in her arms and muttering. The faint outline of ROSE's hand still across EVE's cheek. It made him mutter angrly to himself. He didn't care if ROSE thought she was helping, she _slapped _EVE. _His _EVE.

"... moose... 56... sand... cheese... monkey"

He giggled, EVE talks in her sleep. If the dream made her talk nonsense, it was a good dream. Sometimes though, she needed him when she woke up if it was a bad dream to comfort her. She seemed okay. So he curled up beside her and hugged her. He heard her giggle. and they fell asleep that way.

WALL-E's whole world was about to be 'spirited away' by a man named Brent.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

SAM didn't show up to the club the next day.

M-O didn't speak too much about it. So everyone assumed it was a cold (virus).

"M-O... SAM... okay?" EVE asked.

M-O didn't respond, for him that was good enough. When M-O gets silent, he's either mad or he's also worried.

"EVE... lets play... four square!" ROSE cheered.

"Okay!!!" she replied, somehow, EVE and ROSE were back to normal and sharing that strange sisterly bond they had before.

M-O turned to APRIL, "APRIL... play?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Sorry... work... to...day." she replied sadly

APRIL waved goodbye to the four robots in the back of the club house playing an evenly matched round of four square. After awhile, as usual, the ball got roofed. EVE and WALL-E managed to get it down. EVE shot back to the game, but something grabbed WALL-E by the shoulder. He turned around to see Mc. Crea staring down at him.

"Hey! Can I talk to you?" he asked.

WALL-E looked at him. Mc. Crea's voice was cheery, but his eyes held sadness. This puzzled him. They walked out to the front of the club and Mc. Crea started asking him questions.

"Have you seen SAM? Today I mean."

He shook his head.

Mc. Crea sighed and stared off into space. He seemed so distant, what was wrong? Was there something more wrong with SAM than he thought? Mc. Crea seemed to notice the worried look on WALL-E's face and kneeled down to get closer to his face. He placed his pudgey hand on his shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"If you do see her... please... let me know, I need to know she's alright." His grip tighened and his arm stared to throb.

Bewildered, he nodded. Why was Mc. Crea so worried about SAM?! It's just a cold, right nothing big!

AUTO appeared from behind Mc. Crea.

"HELLO SIR, HELLO WALL-E." he greeted them in his deep voice.

Mc. Crea let go of WALL-E's arm and stood up. He turned to face AUTO, his tone changed to a cheery one... the one he usually had.

"Hey, AUTO! I was going to drop by your office later! Well, I gotta go, SEE YA!" he turned and ran off.

WALL-E kept his eyes on Mc. Crea as he ran off towards the hills. He didn't even notice AUTO staring at his arm.

"WALL-E, COME WITH ME." AUTO commanded.

He wasn't about to say no to him, last time he said no, he got a long scar and bad jolt of electricity from blinky over there. AUTO must've noticed his hesitation.

"I'M NOT GOING TO TAZE YOU, YOUR ARM LOOKS HURT. I'M GOING TO TAKE A LOOK AT IT." AUTO laughed. He had become much nicer once the A113 derective was wiped from his database.

"Oh...!" he replied, that made him feel better.

At the hospital, AUTO took a look at his arm, pulled out a few wires and oiled it a bit.

"THE CAPTAIN DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOUR ARM, HE'S UNDER ALOT OF STRESS RIGHT NOW. AS AM I."

He looked up at his red eye. It showed sadness, the same as Mc. Crea's though AUTO kept his steady gaze on welding his arm. After his arm was completely welded back on, he wrapped a white bandage around his shoulder to keep it inplace while the metal cooled down so it could harden where he had welded.

"DID YOU KNOW, SAM AND BURN-E WERE LIVING WITH A HUMAN COUPLE NOT LONG AGO?"

He nodded.

Auto kept a steady gaze at the neatly wrapped bandage over his arm.

"Uh huh... "

Auto cringed a little and turned towards the window. His voice came out steady, but shaky, like the next thing WALL-E said would make him break down and start crying uncontrollably.

"WELL THEN, DID YOU KNOW THE MALE GUARDIAN HAS COME BACK? AND SHE WENT BACK TO LIVE WITH HIM?"

WALL-E honestly didn't know that.

"R-really?" he asked.

AUTO nodded.

"I JUST HOPE FOR HER SAKE SHE'S KEEPING A SMILE IN HER HEART... SHE REALLY NEEDS IT RIGHT NOW."

WALL-E tipped his head to one side. What did that mean? AUTO looked at his arm and his tone changed back to a cheerful one.

"WELL, YOUR ARM SHOULD BE OKAY NOW. COME SEE ME AGAIN IF IT STARTS TO HURT."

AUTO turned and dashed out of the room. WALL-E was left alone in the room, still wondering what everyone was getting so worked up about.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Completely fed up with this whole thing, he decided to go and see SAM. See what the big deal was. He glanced back down at the adress that was written on a small piece of note-pad paper. This was the right place.

He heard the faint noise of hovering and clanking just behind him. He turned around to see SAM and AUTO. They were carrying grocery bags.

"WALL-E! HELLO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" AUTO greeted him.

"Here... see... SAM." he called.

His gaze rested on the small yellow-eyed probe and he felt his insides freeze. Her eyes looked dead. Like her soul was drained from her body. She hovered up to him, but the weight of the bags was making her wobble, so he grabbed a couple of them and carried them to the doorstep. SAM turned around and stared into his eyes.

"...th-th-thank you... WALL-E..." her voice was small and weak, could this really be SAM?

He heard the faint sound of a window opening and he felt SAM tensen up. A man stuck his greasy face outside and snarled at the quivering probe.

"GOD DAMN IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!!! WHERE WERE YOU?!? I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE WITH MY STUFF HALF AN HOUR AGO!!!!"

WALL-E was utterly shocked.

SAM turned around smiled weakly at the man.

"...Brent...I... I'm sorry... I... I... really am..." she stuttered.

His face crumpled up like a piece of paper and he threw an ashtray at SAM that bounced off her chest and landed on the ground.

"STUPID BRAT!!! GET IN HERE AND MAKE ME DINNER!!! WE'RE PLAYING POKER!!!"

He shoved his head back into the window and slammed it behind him. WALL-E's horrified gaze rested on SAM, too shocked at what he had just seen and heard to speak.

"... sorry... 'bout... that..." SAM said weakly.

WALL-E began to notice something, there were dents in her body. Not only dents, burns, cuts and scrapes too.

"D-did... did... he..." his voice came out shaky, but he was determened to make her listen and answer his question, "... DID. HE. HURT. YOU." he stated.

Her eyes formed into sad U's, and he imediately knew the answer. Brent was abusing SAM. He felt something boil inside him, something big, something that seemed uncontrollable. Rage.

His eyes narrowed and he growled.

"I'LL. KILL. HIM." his eyes were staring furiously at the window, just waiting for him to stick his face out again so he could burn a hole right through his skull with his laser.

AUTO put a fin on his shoulder.

"_I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL,_"AUTO whispered_,_ "_...BUT TRY TO CALM DOWN, SHE NEEDS OUR SUPPORT NOW._"

SAM turned around to pick up the bags. The bottles of beer clanked together as they rose off the ground.

"... my... Nii Nii... protect me... from him..." she saddly sighed, "... but... but... he gone... now..."

His optics drooped and he put a shovel hand on her head and rubbed it they way he did it the other night.

"Y... you're so brave." he sighed.

SAM's eyes brightened a little and she clutched her chest.

"... but I have... new Nii Nii now... his name... WALL-E!" she chirped.

WALL-E smiled at her, the front door to the house opened and SAM cringed again.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE ME DINNER!!! GET IN HERE YOU BRAT!!!!" Brent screamed.

SAM's eyes turned to WALL-E.

"I... I'm sorry... I... I... have to... go... bye... Nii Nii!" she whispered.

The small probe turned inside with the bags of groceries and disapeared in the clouds of cigarette smoke. WALL-E was left with AUTO, still staring at the place where she disapeared into. AUTO hovered up behind WALL-E and put a fin on his shoulder.

"WALK WITH ME." he commanded.

He hesitated, but turned away to follow AUTO, turning back occationally to the place where SAM dissapeared.

"I KNOW..." AUTO began, "... TO BE HONEST, I WISH I COULD TEACH THAT GUY NOT TO MESS WITH HER, BUT, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES WE'VE CALLED HUMAN RIGHTS CORPORATION, SHE LIES AND SAYS THERE'S NOTHING WRONG."

He was stunned, he saw the way that he treated her, why wouldn't she want to escape that and go back to living with M-O?

"I THINK SHE'S TRYING TO PROVE TO HERSELF SHE CAN BE STRONG FOR HER 'NII NII', BURN-E, AND SHE WONT STOP UNTIL HE COMES BACK."

He cringed, "...b-but... Brent is... killing her!!" he gasped.

AUTO sighed.

"I KNOW... BUT I THINK THAT WE SHOULD WAIT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS FOR A FEW DAYS... WE'LL CALL HUMAN RIGHTS AGAIN SOON."

He sighed and turned back to her house.

_Sam... please... don't do this to yourself... your new Nii Nii will save you... I promise._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day SAM showed up at the club.

No one asked her about Brent even after WALL-E told them all what was _really _going on. EVE was furious, ROSE was sad, and M-O seemed distant, but SAM seemed okay... which was weird

"Well... weird people... came into our home... made me and Brent really mad..." SAM was talking about the 'Human Rights Asociation'. They came into her home that night and questioned Brent and her about the reports of abuse.

WALL-E nudged EVE.

"Who... call... them?"

EVE shot a worried glance at her sister who was playing jacks with M-O and ROSE.

"Mary... talk to AUTO... last night. She worried... like all... of us."

So it wasn't just the robots who knew about this.

After awhile of playing games, they decided to take a break. SAM was laughing and having fun, that was a good sign. He was so proud of her.

WALL-E rolled over to her and put his shovel hand on her head and rubbed it gently.

"SAM." he chirped.

SAM's eyes looked up at him...

suddenly they became wide with fear...

images of BURN-E racing through her mind...

her whole body began to shake...

her wounds started to throb...

then she lost it.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

She shoved WALL-E so hard he hit the wall. Everyone gasped.

SAM put her fin-like hands on the sides of her head, shivering like a wet cat and crouched forward on the floor.

EVE blinked away the surprise.

"S-SAM?"

SAM looked up and put her hand on her fore-head, and began to make hysterical coughing sounds. Her wounds had re-opened.

WALL-E shook off the surprise and stared at the quivering probe.

"SAM? What...-"

He rolled over to her and tried to put his hand on her hand that was quivering.

Her head shot up.

"**_NO!!!_**"

She shoved him again, but he only hit the chair behind him.

She 'stood up' and gripped the side of her head with her hands, slowly backing up towards the window.

"**_N-no... I... can't... I can't... I caaaan't..._**" she sobbed.

Everyone was frozen.

She backed up against the window and gripped the curtains in her shaking hands.

"**_... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..._**"

Her grip tightened and she started to sob even harder.

"**_... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..._**"

_SAM... how could you do this to yourself?_ he inwardly cried.

She suddenly choked and collapsed to the floor.

Everone rushed to her side.

ROSE swore in AXIOM and shot over to the phone to call AUTO, as soon as he picked up she began screaming hysterically into the reciever. This was going nowhere so M-O snatched the phone away form her and explained to AUTO what had just happened.

EVE and WALL-E had carried SAM and put her on the couch so she wouldn't hurt herself anymore than she alreadly was.

A few hours later once AUTO had taken SAM to the repair ward it was only ROSE, WALL-E, EVE, M-O and APRIL (she came as soon as M-O called her at work) sitting in the room in a stunned silence.

His eyes darted from the faces of EVE (whom was sobbing quietly) and her sisters that all looked worried sick for their little sister, and M-O who was staring blankly out the window.

WALL-E relized something, this was not going to go away, this plauge of saddness that infected his dear friends, this was not going to end unless he did something, and he knew all too well just what that 'something' was. It was something horrible that he hoped he'd never do, but one of his freinds was in danger and since there was no other way out he had to.

WALL-E was going to kill Brent.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was late afternoon when he planned to do it. He had already called ROSE to take care of SAM during the festival that night so he knew Brent would be alone. His plan was he as going to lure Brent out into the forest on the outskirts of town and finnish him off. He already told EVE he'd catch up later, praying she'd listen because he didn't want her to get hurt. Thankfully, she did and went to the festival with her three sisters.

He was about to roll off to the club to get some last things.

"WALL-E!" he whipped around to see who folowed him, it was M-O.

He sighed in relief.

"H-hi M-O... wassup?"

M-O smiled.

"I'm going to festival now! Yuyuyuyu!" he chirped happily. "WALL-E... coming?"

He paused for a minute, he knew how much this whole thing meant to him because he was leading it this year.

"Uh huh! But... I come later... need to get something... okay?"

M-O paused and smiled.

"Nipah!" he chirped. WALL-E had no idea of why he said 'nipah' when he was happy, but that was okay. "Bye then!"

WALL-E watched mo roll off towards the festival.

_Good, I don't want you getting involved too._

Rolling into the club to find something... a bat... a baseball bat along with a shovel and a few garbage bags. He stuffed them all in a backpack. He rolled up to the phone on the wall and punched in the number for SAM's home.

The reciver started to ring...

_Pick up..._

it contined...

_pick up danm it...!!_

*click* "Hello?"

He gasped inwardly, he picked up and spoke as clearly into the reciever as he could.

"Mister Wermer... this is the pollicee... we have SAM... in our cuusttody." that was a mouthful for him, but he wanted it to work.

"What? SAM? Goddamn it! What'd that little brat do now?"

"Please... come here right away... we will eexplaiin evverythiing"

"A-... jeez... okay, I'll be there in an hour... *click*"

_Whewsh! Glad that's over._

The sun was setting. He rolled over to the door, but took one last look at the club. He knew after what he was going to do, nothing would ever be the same again.

He made his way to a narrow dirt road that ran near the forset. By the time he got there it was dark. _Perfect..._ he thought. After setting everything up, digging a large hole deep in the forest, hiding the backpck in a tree and taking out the bat. He waited in the shadows next to the road for 10 minutes... 20... 30... then he saw him! Brent was on a hover-scooter heading for the police station.

He came closer.

_This is it..._

and closer...

_I'm going to end it..._

He was just 20 feet away now...

_I'M GOING TO END IT...!!!_

He charged out of his hiding place.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGUHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

He smashed the front wheel of the scooter sending Brent flying in the opposite direction.

"g-GAH!?! WHAT THE F-...?!" he was cut off by a blow just above his head.

WALL-E stood over the man gripping the bat in his shovel hands no looking as friendly as he usually did.

"DIE." he simply said.

Brent dodged another blow and dashed into the forset hoping to lose the psychotic bot. Panting and screaming, he looked behind him and relized he wasn't behind him and laughed.

"Stupid robo-..." he was cut off once again because somthing charged him from the side and sent him falling off the side of a small ridge.

He was now on his back and his leg was broken. He was covered it bruises and swerved his head left and right searching for his attacker. His head shot up and he screamed. WALL-E was standing over him, his eyes narrowed and began beating Brent over the head with the bat.

"Die...!"

Blood splatered all over him.

"Die...!!"

Brent's screaming stopped.

"**_DIE!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

Finally, Brent stopped moving. His body was unregonnizable as a human now. Panting, he dropped the bat on the ground, he heard a low rumble and the rain started to pour onto him.

"eh... heh heh..." he giggled.

He dropped to the ground and began laughing maniachally.

"**_AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I KILL YOU... STUPID BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!_**"

After his fit of uncontrolable laughter, it was time to tie up the loose ends. He took out the garbage bags and began to put the body in them (double bagged might I add). Normally, the thought of murder made him pass out with fear, but after what had just happened, he felt... good... _really_ good. That's what was so bad. He had no idea why it felt so good to kill that man. Did it feel good avenging SAM? Or more acurately, did it feel good just killing in general? He hoped not.

After taking Brent's body and dumping it in the hole and covering it with dirt and put a large broken branch ontop of the covered hole, he rolled the scooter over to a small swamp that was a few miles in the forest and half a mile deep. He threw it in, along with the bat, and the shovel. He sighed and washed off the blood from his arms,face and chest with a rag he also had taken with him, then threw the rag in too.

He sat at the edge of the swamp and inwardly smiled.

_Now SAM... now you're free!_

He stood up and began to make his way to the road on his way home. He was exhausted, killing someone can really be tiring. Suddenly he heard a sound coming from in the forest, he whipped around to see what it was. There was nothing there. He sighed and continued his trek home.

WALL-E was just lucky he didn't venture any farther into the forest because if he did, he would have found a perdicament with a blue-eyed probe carying a bill-hooked cleaver, that now had no reason to be out there now that Brent was dead.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N: Mwa hahahaha! Two updates in uno day!!! LOL, I told you things wud get bloody! I'm putting up the rest tonight! See you then!)**


End file.
